A Moment At Large
by SamaratinToSin
Summary: What happens when you throw together 6  authors, 10 OC's, 4 of which all want Kowalski? A big, giant, EXTRAVAGANZA! Rated because things could get...bad...
1. Grace meets Alexander

_"Stay back" the wolf growled. _

_"I'm trying to help you." the dark figure moved to stand in front of her._

_"Leave me alone." the wolf growled and snapped in the direction she thought her 'rescuer' was._

_"Suit yourself." he held up his clawed feet in a gesture of surrender. As much as he knew he should help Grace, he couldn't help but enjoy watching her brown fur turn red with blood._

**_Grace meets Alexander_**

Grace ducked her head as the rain poured down on her, drenching her brown fur. She shivered and sighed. Maybe the reptile house isn't such a bad idea. she thought, limping towards the closest building. She jumped to the roof and found the air vent. "I'm so tired of rain." she muttered as she dropped through the ceiling and landed on her hurt paw next to Barry the poison dart frog's enclosure.

"Hey, gorgeous. It's been awhile since I've seen you around." Barry hopped alongside Grace.

"Oh please. You aren't my type." The wolf tossed her head and struggled around the reptile house.

"I'm everyone's type." the frog jumped against the glass.

"We aren't even in the same subdivision." Grace shot back, she walked a little faster just to get away from the frog.

Grace then noticed a different habitat. She walked over suspisously. The nameplate said "Water Monitor"

"Oh, Alice." Grace shook her head and studied the habitat.

It didn't appear that anyone was there. Grace sniffed the base of the glass. The scent didn't seem familiar at all. Grace trotted back over to Barry. "Who's habitat is that?" she asked the frog

"Maybe I know. Maybe I don't." The frog looked down at his front toes."Maybe a little something would help me remember."

Grace scratched the glass a few times, sending the red and blue frog covering his ears, "Ow ! OK! Ok! It's Alexander! He's new!"

"Mmhmm Go on." Grace kept her paw on the window.

"H-h-h-he got here shortly after you l-l-left. He's a sadistic f-f-f-freak and p-pals around with the penguins." Barry winced.

"Anything else?" Grace tapped her nails against the glass.

"H-h-he's some kind of m-medic. I just over heard him talking with the lead penguin one night." the frog continued to cower.

"Thanks for the intel." Grace hit the glass just hard enough to make Barry yelp.

Grace pricked her ears up and tried to listen to the rain outside, she could barely hear it but that wasn't saying much.

The wolf walked slowly over to the monitor's habitat. For some reason, she recognised the name Alexander and could easily place him somewhere. But she couldn't remember where.

She shook her head and turned around to see a water monitor leaning against the door frame. "Did you lose something, princess?" he asked.

Grace's instincts clicked in and she quickly studied him. He was mainly black with gray scales along his underbelly and tail. Everything The wolf noticed about him screamed at her to stay away from him.

In return, Alexander studied the wolf. He wasn't sure but she looked smaller than other wolves, and her light brown fur wasn't a typical coloration. The second, he was almost sure of.

"Canis Lupus Lupus." Alexander pushed off the wall and began to walk around the wolf. "Or Canis Rufus?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Grace responded, not taking her eyes off the lizard.

"Ahh. A hybrid. Interesting." Alexander continued to circle Grace.

"No. I just don't know." Grace turned with the wolf, taking care to not favor her sore paw.

"What'd you do to yourself princess?" The lizard stopped.

"I tripped, possibly over your ego and cheap pick-up lines."

"Oooo. That hurts... But." Alexander held up a claw "Tripping usually doen't cause that much damage to a rear paw. And, last time I checked, ACIS agents don't trip."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grace snapped.

"Oh, come on. I've seen the picture. You and Skipper were buddies." Alexander paused and crossed his arms over his chest.

Grace sighed, "I'm not ACIS material."

"You and I both know that you are lying, Princess. Now, what did you do to your paw?"

"My name is not Princess." Grace growled, limping towards the door.

Alexander laughed.

Grace rolled her eyes, and kept walking. She pushed the door open. Thunder and lightning greeted her, along with a vicous storm. Grace started to walk out into the storm.

"And 3...2...1" Alexander turned and headed back towards his habitat. "Welcome back, princess."

"Don't talk to me." The dripping wet wolf responded, sulking past the lizard, laying down in a corner

"Ha! Now isn't somone in a bad mood."

Grace leapt up and tackled the lizard. "Wanna rephrase that?" she growled, tighting her posture.

"All I wanted to know was how you got hurt. I'm a medic. I was going to help." Alexander wrapped his tail around Grace's back paw. "Now, let me up. So I can help you."

"I don't need your help." the wolf stepped out of Alexander's tail.

"It looks infected." Alexander pushed Grace away.

"I can take care of myself." Grace growled in response.

"Clearly." Alexander smiled evily. "Why don't you come into my habitat and I'll take a look at your paw."

"I'd rather take my chances in the storm." Grace stood up and started for the door.

"Suit yourself." the water monitor shrugged and went back inside his habitat, taking care not to lock the door. He figured he could trust Grace enough to sound an alarm if someone came into the reptile house.

Grace shifted her position and watched the dark lizard dissappear in his habitat. She scoffed. "Who does he think he is?" The wolf laid her head back on her paws and tried to sleep, her back paw began to sting. She looked back at it and noticed that instead of just being pink and raw, the open wound had turned black and was looking worse.

Alexander kicked an empty beer can towards the trashcan. "So much for being the Alpha male." he muttered. The water monitor began to clean up his underground hideaway, when there was a knock at the door. "Change your mind?" he asked, already knowing who was standing there.

Someone screamed from the main floor.

Alexander abandoned his cleaning, to check on Grace.

"Leave her alone!" Alexander snapped as he took in the scene. Dr. Blowhole had Grace pinned against the wall.

"Oh look it's a party!" Blowhole backed away from Grace.

"If this is a party." Skipper said, just now arriving, "Then now it's Prom night all over again."

"Hey, nice of you to drop in." Alexander acknowldged the presence of the penguins.

"Alexander, you help, Grace. We'll take care of-" Skipper began.

"That's unlikely." Alexander stated.

"Why?" Skipper demanded.

"She kinda sorta... hates-my-guts." The lizard responded.

"Then- uh- Kowalski?" Skipper looked to the lietenanet, who simply shrugged.

"What did you do to make her hate you?" Private suggested.

"Nothing! She just hates me." Alexander threw his arms in the air.

"Uh, Boys. I hate to break up the prom experiance you never got but, I kinda need" Grace ducked one of the lobster "A little" she jumped over another lobster "Help."

"Why do you hate Alexander?" Skipper asked.

"Uh. Is" Grace jumped again "This Really" she jumped backwards to avoid the lobster "A good time?"

"Just answer." Kowalski snapped.

Grace rolled her eyes and in that half a second, one of the lobsters took his shot. Tackling the wolf.

"Youv'e lost your touch Grace." Skipper laughed.

"And you are losing your usefulness." Grace rolled over, throwing the lobster against Dr. Blowhole.

"Ow!" The dolphin yelped. "Cheap shot!"

"Sorry we're late." four female penguins dropped through an airvent.

"Oh yay! More of them." Grace sighed sarcastically.

"Who's your- ehhh- friend?" the silver penguin asked.

"I'm Grace. And I'm about to hit your boyfriend." the wolf growled, trying to stand.

"Oh, ok." The team of penguins jumped into action and somehow forced Blowhole outside.

Grace limped out after them, really feeling all the strain she had just put on her paw.

"Where'd he go?" Skipper and the silver penguin both asked.

"I'm not sure." Kowalski looked at Grace.

"I don't smell or hear anything." the wolf replied after breifly touching her nose to the paved walkway.

"He just-" One of the girl penguins asked

"Vanished." another one finished

"Like Magic?" Private asked.

"Magic isn't real." Kowalski and Grace both sighed.

"Yes it is!" Private demanded.

"I think it's time for a little introductions." Alexander said, leaning against Grace.

"Oh please." The wolf stepped quickly away from the monitor, makeing him almost fall.

"Back to HQ?" Skipper suggested.

Everyone nodded, and started walking towards the center of the zoo.

Grace fell back and looked over her shoulder, a single pidgeon sat on the roof of the reptile house, watching everything that unfolded.

The wolf sighed, she knew that specific bird reported everything to ACIS commissioner, Sarge, and now...ACIS had found her.


	2. Introductions

**Good results so far... I have a good feeling about this story!**

Grace studied the female penguins, as Skipper talked about how they came to the zoo and filled the girls in on how he and Grace met and were seperated, cleaverly avoiding the mention of Grace abandoning Skipper in Denmark.

"Ok. So. Let me get this right." the silverish penguin began. Grace could easily place her as the leader. "You and Grace worked together and then, on her birthday, Skipper got a mission and refused to go unless Grace went with him. Grace lied to the comanding officer and went anyways. She got hurt. ACIS told Skipper she was dead. and 3 years later, Grace shows up here at the zoo?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Kowalski nodded.

"When was this?" the shortest female penguin asked.

The boys all looked at each other. "Uh- maybe like... 4 years ago?" Skipper added.

"I'm still confused. How does Blowhole tie into all of this?" Alexander spoke up.

"Good question." Skipper looked expectantly at Grace.

"Indroductions first." Grace countered.

The shortest girl penguin stepped forward. "I'm Sara!" she smiled, "This is Madison" Sara motioned to the penguin wearing a hat.

The brown penguin sighed and stood up. "I'm Flora, intel and second in comand." she extended her flipper to the wolf, who returned the gesture.

The silver penguin watched as her team began talking to the wolf. She knew wolves were bad news, and she had a bad feeling about this particular wolf.

Skipper cleared his throat, standing next to Amber. "At least try to get along. You two have alot in common."

"Yeah right. I've seen her type before." the girl penguin sighed, "She's a work-a-holic."

"Give her a chance." Skipper watched as Private began asking Grace all kinds of questions about where she had been and what she had seen.

"Fine." the female comanding officer waddled over to her team and the wolf. "I'm Amber. The commanding officer of the girls."

"Oh, commanding officer." Grace smiled sarcastically "And here I thought we were all suppose to take orders from the lizard."

"Oh, I know what your job was." Amber snapped back "You were target practice. That explains why your all cut up. See Alexander, case closed."

Alexander watched the girls go back and forth, he slipped over to Skipper. "When are they going to hit each other?"

Kowalski answered for him. "That was Marlene and Grace. Not Amber. But given the ammount of independance they both have I'd say-"

Amber tackled Grace. "Right about now." the lieutenant finished.

"Alright, bets." Alexander said.

"Amber." the three girls said in unison.

"I don't know. If Grace can get her pinned then it's just a waiting game." Skipper added.

Kowalski pulled out his abacus and did some fast math. "The average female wolf weighs an estimated average of 85 pounds. You put that agianst the-"

"Uh, Kowalski." Private cut him off.

The smart penguin looked up and saw Grace was holding Amber down.

The silver penguin struggled to get away from the wolf.

"Grace, let her up. You out weigh her and it's unfair." Skipper pushed Grace off of his female corespondant.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Grace rumbled, stepping away.

"Grace!" Skipper yelled. "You have to understand that you aren't a puppy anymore. You could have really hurt her!"

"I doubt it." The wolf snapped, stepping towards her former commanding officer. "She's like you, just rolled up in in a girl."

"Yeah, and you are alot bigger than you think. And bleeding all over my floor!" Skipper pointed to the floor.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Grace sighed.

"Seriously! Someone doo something about this" the penguin rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of concreate?"

Grace growled at Skipper then laid down, giving him her 'this isn't over' look.

There was suddenly a knock at the hatch.

"Oh joy. More help." Grace stood up and walked over to Kowalski's lab.

"Kowalski, Flora. Since Grace hates Alexander, you two take care of her foot." Skipper began giving orders, Amber stood slowly up. She didn't know how but Grace had easily pinned her down. Everything just fueled the penguin's distrust of the wolf.

Kowalski studied Grace's rear left paw.

"How did you manage that?" Flora asked, walking over with a wet strip of gauze.

"Long story." Grace laid down on her stomache, holding her injured foot away from her.

The penguins looked at each other. "We've got time." they both said at the same time.

Grace looked at the door and sighed. "Alright."

_"Grace." Sarge trotted up to me. "I have a mission for you. Top Secret Hush hush." _

_I stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's up?"_

_"Blowhole is up to something. We located a tracking signal coming from Manhattan."_

_"Central Park?" I gasped._

_"Yep." Sarge nodded. "Go in and find out who the signal is coming from. And. There's one more thing."_

_"Sure, anything."_

_"Do not let your emotions block your instincts or this will be you final mission." Sarge trotted away._

"So, I set out on my journey. and next thing I know, Blowhole had me caught." Grace sighed

_"Oh, Grace. I thought catching you would be more monumentous." Blowhole looked up at me._

_I felt the rope began to dig into my paw._

_"Now watch as I destroy your world." Blowhole pressed a button,and ACIS headquarters appeared on a screen._

_"NO!" I yelped. "Don't I told you I didn't know what you were talking about!"_

_Blowhole pressed another button and I closed my eyes tightly. It didn't drown out the sound of HQ exploding._

"That's terrible."Flora breathed.

"Does Skipper know?" Kowalski asked.

"He will before too long." Grace winced as Kowalski wrapped the cloth around her paw.

"You should probably wash that out with salt water."

Grace and the penguins were all startled to see Alexander standing by the door.

"Oh just leave me alone!" Grace sighed.

"He's right." Flora looked at Grace.

"I'm out." Grace stood up and walked out the door.

"Grace." Skipper looked at the wolf.

"Yeah?" she instantly knew she had to tell him.

"This is my daughter. Alex."

Grace looked between the two penguins for a moment. "You didn't did you?"

"Well..."

Alexander walked up next to Grace. "I think it's a bad time to tell him." the monito whispered.

"Tell me what?" Skipper asked.

Grace sighed, her foot wasn't at all related to how hurt she felt. "It's about ACIS." she began.


	3. Witness Protection

By the time Grace had finished relating her story to Skipper and the others, the rain had started again and the lemur dance party had ceased.

The wolf struggled with the last few minutes before she made it to the zoo.

"I broke the line and escaped. I wasn't expecting to make it all the way here, but I knew I had to try. If anyone was in the building when-" Grace shook her head, causing the dogtags to jingle. "They'd know where I was supposed to be."

Skipper backed away from Grace. "It's not gone. It can't be."

The wolf looked up at a light. "There isn't anything we can do. I've reported it to the Canadian Forces, and we're getting people on it."

"But, odds are, Blowhole will get away with it." Flora sighed.

"How?" Amber and Skipper yelped. "He destroyed ACIS?"

"ACI- things are different." Grace caught herself "Blowhole isn't seen as a serious threat."

"But he can capture any agent he wants, destroy a country and blow up ACIS headquarters." Skipper started to head for the door.

Grace leapt after him, blocking the exit. "There's nothing we can do. ACIS is gone. And there's probably someone working on it as we speak."

"Grace, you were all for revenge when Blowhole attacked Hawk. Now you're against it?" Skipper pushed Grace aside.

"That was different." The wolf followed Skipper out the hatch. "He had Kowalski. You would've done the same thing."

Skipper stopped and turned to face his former teammate. "Grace. What did Blowhole want from you?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"I'm thinking."

"That's dangerous." Grace dropped her ears back to keep the rain out of them.

"He might be onto something." Kowalski added. "Blowhole wouldn't have blown up ACIS unless he knew you were hiding something."

"He asked about DNA transfer, I told him that it wouldn't work. Because it won't." Grace shook the rain from her fur.

"What DNA transfer?" Skipper and Kowalski asked at the same time.

"It's like cloning but the 'clone' looks and behaves differantly than the original. Like having a kid, but not."

Amber suddenly appeared next to Skipper. "That's confusing."

"It's really not. One should be able to take the DNA of one animal and make a new one that carries the same genetics as the first, but is it's own animal." Grace continued, shivering from the rain.

Kowalski seemed to catch on next, "So like, if someone took a DNA sample from Skipper, they could virtually make another Alex?"

"Yes and no." Grace sat down and tilted her head. "Unless you took Daisy's DNA and combined it with Skipper's. Then you would get another Alex."

"I get it." Kowalski smiled, obviously proud of himself for grasping a scientific concept.

"Lucky you." Skipper sighed.

"It's simple. It's basically cloning." Amber rolled her eyes and started towards the hatch. "I'm going back in where it's dry. But feel free to stand in the rain."

"So what do we need to do?" Skipper asked, "If Blowhole gets DNA from ACIS agents then he could send them after us and we'd be stuck."

"There is hope though." Grace nodded towards the fence, where a lone pidgeon sat, perfectly still. "That's one of the ACIS feild observants. As long as she has someone to report to, she will stay on the job."

"Who does she report to?" Kowalski asked.

"Anyone in the 5th Order. Top 5 agents." Skipper noted.

"Which one though?" the smart penguin sounded annoyed.

"Feild agents aren't allowed to be seen with FO's it can blow their cover." Grace started for the fishbowl. "It's either Hawk, Mani, Johnson, Sarge or me. And since I'm standing here. It's not me. I've seen that bird before. At a meeting."

Skipper and Kowalski followed Grace into the lair.

"Besides, even if Blowhole was planning to DNA transfer, you'd think he'd try it on one of the agents that got him arrested." she shook the water from her fur, drenching Alexander, Private and Sara.

"Which was?" Amber trailed into the conversation.

Skipper and Grace flashed each other a glance, as if asking each other for permission.

"Grace went undercover and-" Skipper began

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Grace shuddered.

"Anyways. Funny story dull. Grace and I were directly involved in his arrest. He escaped two days later, but you get the picture." Skipper glared defensivly at Grace.

"Wait." Alexander chimed in. "What happened that's so bad?"

"It's none of your buisness reptile." Grace snapped.

"Alright. Clearly Blowhole is after Grace." Amber flashed a looked at Grace and went back to her theory, "So, Grace should be under constant supervision."

"Where is she going to get that?" Kowalski asked. "We are already full here, and Marlene doesn't have the skills to protect her."

Something told Grace she wasn't going to like Amber's suggestion.

"She can stay with Alexander."

"What?" both the wolf and monitor screamed.

"I'm not staying with him!" Grace struggled to stay calm.

"And I don't think the other animals would appericiate Grace staying with me. They might get jealous." Alexander glared at the wolf.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I stay in the wolf habitat? Or in the middle of the street?"

"Yeah. That's a great idea. I wouldn't have to worry about fleas that way. Because you'd be dead."

"Very original. You know not all Canidae have fleas right?"

"And you know I'm not as terrible as you think right? I can be so much worse."

"You're unbelievable."

"That's not what I was going for."

"Skipper, I'd much rather stay with Julien." Grace pleaded.

"I don't mind staying with her at Juilien's." Alex piped up.

"No!" Skipper and Kowalski both demanded.

"Sheesh. It was just an offer." Alex muttered, waddling away.

"Grace, you and Alexander need to learn to get along. And let's face it, you are in no condition to be sleeping on concreate." Skipper tried to talk the wolf into it.

"I'm not pregnant!" Grace was still holding her temper, but talking lound enough to make a point.

Alexander sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right."

"Exactly. If something goes wrong in the night, Alexander would be right there-" Kowalski stated his case.

"I'd chew off my foot before I let him anywhere near me."

"Grace. You are staying with Alexander tonight." Skipper ordered, "Case closed."

"Come on Princess." Alexander rolled his eyes.

Grace followed the water monitor reluctantly.

"Sooo." Alexander tried to get a conversation going. "Yeah..."

"Just stop trying." Grace rolled her eyes.

"What ever happened between you and Skipper?"

When Grace ignored him, Alexander just ignored her back.

The pair walked into the reptile house, still not speaking.

"You can't ignore me forever." The water montior demanded.

"I can try." Grace followed Alexander into the underground bachelor pad.

"Are you ok?" Alexander studied the wolf's shaky steps and unbalenced apperance.

"Yeah, I'm just-" Grace stopped and swayed slightly, "just a little tired."

The wolf suddenly fell to a heap on the floor.


	4. What They Don't Know

**This Chapter takes place in Grace's memory and what others are doing after she passed out.**

_Three older wolves stared down at the puppy. One was a light cream color. Another one, that stood next to her, was a even gray color. And the third was a familiar dark brown._

_"I promise, Jorinde." Hawk said to the cream wolf, "I will protect her."_

_Jorinde took a step forward. "Hawk, I know you can keep her safer than us. But please."_

_"Jorinde," The gray wolf looked away, "Let Kvela go. You know he will stop at nothing to kill her."_

_"Jorinde. I promise." Hawk repeated, pulling the puppy closer to him. "ACIS will be a good place for her."_

_The mother wolf nodded and watched as Hawk motioned for his team._

_"I will never let anything happen to her. I promise." Hawk lifted Kvela up and trotted away._

_**1 year later**_

_"What's wrong? Where's Grace?" Skipper said._

_Hawk paused, he could tell Skipper the truth, but Skipper was a bad influence on Grace. It was his fault she got hurt, it was his fault she went along to Denmark. Come to think of it, everything was Skipper's fault._

_"She's gone." Hawk wasn't sure why he lied to Skipper, but he was sure that it would benefit Grace in the long run._

_"You- I- She- No." Skipper backed away, then turned and ran._

_"That was a terrible thing to do." Johnson snapped._

_"It's better for everyone." Hawk glared at the penguin as he walked past him._

_**Present Day**_

_"Grace." Sarge looked across the screen. "We've pin pointed a tracking signal comming from Manhattan." _

_"Where at?" The brown wolf studied the map of New York with it's blinking red dot._

_"Central Park."_

_"The zoo or the park park?"_

_"I wish I could tell you. But, the reason we are sending you instead of Agent Coal, is because you have a history with Skipper and his team. All you need to do is control them and not let them do anything that could compromise our mission."_

_Grace nodded. "I understand."_

_"Grace. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Sarge turned and left._

**Now**

Amber rolled over on the tree branch and sighed.

"I thought I might find you out here." a voice from below said.

Amber sighed deeper and sat up. "Hey," she shook the tired away.

"You alright?" Skipper asked. easily jumping from branch to branch until he was near her.

"Yeah." Amber yawned "It's been a long day."

"Sorry about Grace." Skipper half smiled.

"Huh? Oh. I started it. I really shouldn't have let her get me like that."

"She's not as soulless as you'd think."

"I'm sure she's actually a very good friend that would give her life for anyone of us."

"She is. You have to understand that Grace had a rough start, she never fit in with the other girls at ACIS." Skipper picked a peice of bark off the tree and trew it to the ground.

"What? Those girls weren't rude and errongant?"

"Just give her some time. She's hard to get to know."

Amber shrugged, not really wanting to trust Grace, but something told her to believe Skipper.

"There's just something that seems suspisious to me. I don't know why."

"It's just parnioa." Skipper stood up.

"Just between us." Amber followed, "I'm pretty sure that Grace has a crush on you."

"Me?" Skipper laughed, "Nah, she's into the 'sciency math type' Like Kowalski. They had a thing going."

"What?" Amber stopped in her tracks.

As if on cue, Flora and Kowalski popped over the fence.

"Alexander was looking for you." Flora giggled.

"What happened?" Skipper instantly sounded concerned.

"Grace collapsed." Kowalski filled his captain in.

"Is she ok?" Amber felt her own emotions change. She simply forced them aside.

"She's still out." Flora finished.

"Well, what caused it?" Skipper sounded annoyed.

"Infection, blood loss, exhaustion. It could be any number of things." Kowalski sighed.

"I'd better go." Skipper looked over at Amber, then took off quickly.

Alexander watched Grace move slightly in her sleep. Skipper suddenly appeared at the door.

"How is she?" he asked, concern masking his usual comando mojo.

"She slips in and out of consciousness. It bothers me that she was fine one minute, then moments later is just passed out on my floor." Alexander shook his head slowly,

"If only I could count the number of times that a female had done that."

"This is not a joke." Skipper growled. "She could be seriously hurt and you are making- I'm not even going to classify that as a joke. More like sick mannerism."

"Well, You'll find this interesting." Alexander held up a file. "I took the liberty of having an old friend hack into ACIS portfolios. And, get this, Grace's last mission began 4 days ago."

"That's not what she told us." Skipper glared at the monitor first, then looked at Grace.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Alexander rolled his eyes. "And, I took another look at the wound on Grace's leg. It's about 72 hours old."

"So?"

"If we plug in this evidence to Grace's story. She was ambushed only minutes after leaving ACIS."

"Wait. Are you suggesting that someone set her up?" Skipper looked towards the sleeping form of his friend.

"It's way to perfect to be a coincidense."

Grace moved in her sleep again, unaware that her whole story was begining to unfold for the world to see.

**O.O Tah-Dah! Isn't it great? So, who do you think set Grace up? I'll give you a hint. _ was mentioned in this chapter.**


	5. One Little Lie

Grace slowly blinked back into reality. The first thing she heard was voices. Next, she realized her headache. She felt oddly hungover.

"Shh. She's waking up." Grace matched the voice to Skipper, as she rolled from her side and onto her stomache.

"What happened?" she rubbed her head against the inside of her leg.

"You passed out." Skipper fake smiled.

"What else?" the wolf glared at the penguin.

"Uhh.-"

"I saved your life." Alexander chimed in.

The habitat fell silent.

"Oh please. You couldn't keep a goldfish from drowning." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You're the medic." the monitor sarcastically sighed.

"I'm not taking this form you." Grace stood up and left the reptile house.

Her headache was slowly getting worse, as she passed the penguin habitat.

"Hey, Grace." Amber landed in front of her.

"Uh-hi?" Grace dropped her head, trying to keep the light out of her eyes.

"Listen. I really think we started off wrong."

"You think? or you know?"

"Anyways." Amber sounded annoyed. "I just thought you might like to- Oh screw this! Flora this was a terrible idea!"

The silver penguin sulked away, still screaming at her second in charge.

"This zoo is messed up." Grace muttered, turning to continue her walk.

Private, Rico, and the other two females jumped over in front of the wolf, who startled.

"Hi Grace!" Private smiled.

"Hello, Private." Grace put on her best 'will you just leave me alone' smile.

"Sara and I wanted to see how you were feeling. And Madison- Well, I'm not sure why she came along." Private's accent made Grace's haedache even worse.

Rico began jumping around frantically muttering something that Grace couldn't quite understand.

"Can you repeat that?" she sat down and tilted her head.

"Ehhm No." Rico smiled and hugged Grace.

The wolf spun away from Rico, facing the other way now.

"Dude! What up with the random PDA?"

"Sowwy." Rico looked down and kicked an imaginary rock.

"It's ok. Just, a little heads up next time would be good."

Rico looked to his right, at Madison. She nodded and the two belly slid off.

"What was that all about?" Grace started walking again. Private and Sara right behind her.

"Someone asked how you got your scar last night and Madison wanted to see it. I told her it was rude and-" Sara began.

"It's fine. Not the first time. And I can guarentee it won't be the last."

"Is it true?" Private asked.

Grace was shocked that Private would ask, but she decided to pity him. "Yeah, I really left Skipper alone with a broken foot, in the middle of enemy territory."

The two birds looked at each other, with confused looks.

"What?"

"That's not the story Skipper told us." Sara added.

"Huh?" the wolf raised in eyebrow. "What'd he tell you?"

"He told us that you cut yourself on a fence while hunting." Private looked like he was about to cry.

"Who's us?"

Private and Sara looked at each other. "Uh, Sara, me, Rico, Madison, Alex, Flora,-"

"Didn't you try to stop him? Where was Kowalski?" Grace felt all the anger ticking inside of her.

"And Amber." Sara added.

"That explains everything." Grace muttered.

She jumped over the penguins and took off towards the reptile house. Grace ignored the pain in her back leg. She raced into the dark building, just as Skipper and Alexander left the water monitor habitat.

"I'm having memory loss, Skipper." she snapped, "Do tell me how I got a scar on my left shoulder."

"What's going on here?" Amber entered the reptile house next. "First, Grace attacks Sara and Private and then she runs in here."

"I didn't attack anyone!" Grace growled at the penguin. "Skipper. Tell the truth."

"Why don' t you tell the truth Grace? How long ago did you leave ACIS?" Skipper took a defiant step forward.

"That's irrealavent. Why did you lie to Amber?"

"What?"

"Because! Saying you ran through a fence is way nicer than saying you left me defenseless in-"

"That's what this is about?" Grace was beyond growling.

"Yes, Grace! I'm sorry that you don't grasp the concept of-"

"I'm not grasping the concept? ACIS is _gone_ Skipper!"

"I know! But there's no point in holding onto that!"

"YOU ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO!" Skipper yelled back.

"YOU SAID THAT THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO, YET YOU ACT-"

"I'm running a team here, Grace. I don't know what the hell you're doing."

"You can barely take care of yourself."

"Get out. Get out of my zoo right now." Skipper pushed the door open and walked out.

"Now you're kicking me out. Typical Skipper." Grace pushed past him and ran off into the sunlight.


	6. Aftermath

**Lots of questions. Uhh... Those of you who were wondering: The Agent Coal mentioned in chapter 4 is Akela . And is you don't know who Kvela or Jorinde are then don't worry. They will be mentioned in this chapter. This Chapter is where my other OC and a few others come into place. I thought is was dangerous to have that many girls all crushing on Kowalski in one place.**

Akela watched Grace run from the reptile house. She almost ran into him, but swerved and paused a second then, shook her head and kept running.

The red wolf watched as the gold wolf dissappeared. "God Damn-it, Skipper." he muttered, "What the hell have you done this time?"

Akela threw the door open, and took in the scene quickly. Skipper and a water monitor stood arguing in front of one of the exhibits. A silver female penguin stood near-by.

"She came to you needing help!" the lizard snapped. "And you pushed her away."

"Skipper did what was right!" the silver penguin responded.

"ENOUGH!" Akela was louder than the others. They stopped arguing.

Akela sighed and looked down, his whole upper front right leg was bandaged and he knew that he was in rough shape, but nothing was going to stop him from finding out what happened.

"What happened to Grace? One at a time." the new wolf stepped forward slowy.

Noone said anything.

"5...4...3..." Akela began to count.

"WHo do you think you are?" the silver penguin glared at him, her eyes flashed like fire.

"I'm Akela. Uh-key- luh." the wolf sounded out his name very carefully.

"Akela, this doesn't concern you at all. So leave." Skipper demanded.

"Ok. In other words, You lied to Grace, and she confronted you, then you kicked her out of the zoo?"

"How did you know that?" Alexander questioned.

"Actually, you just told me. And I paid Private and Sara with butterscotch." The wolf shrugged.

"You are a wolf. You know all about terrirory and - How did you know Sara?" Amber cut in.

"I know all of you. You're Amber, the leader. And you're Alexander, the medic." Akela rolled his blue eyes.

"Damn he's good." Amber stepped half a step forward. "We can take him."

"Calm down fledgling." Akela sighed. "I was coming to see if Grace was here. "

"She was." Alexander added, "Then Skipper,"

"Have you been to HQ?" Skipper asked eagerly, shutting down Alexander.

"Yeah, I was in the west hall when the bomb went off. They are still looking for-" Akela stopped himself. "Non- survivors."

The words seemed to catch in the agent's throat. "I'd better be out of here. Gotta find- Yeah."

The wolf slowly walked out the door, leaving the two penguins and the monitor alone.

"I'm going to find Grace." Alexander said after a moment. "She shouldn't be alone."

"Leave her." Skipper said firmly. "She needs to learn."

"She needs to learn? Or you need to listen? Because if I had to pick between betraying my friend and betraying my country I would hope I had the guts to betray my country." Alexander left, the door actually slamming behind him.

Amber looked over at Skipper. "I feel terrible." he sighed.

"I know." Amber followed Alexander's example and left.

*Swoosh to the park!*

Grace streched out on the tree limb and stared down at the pond. Eggy and his siblings were smimming and their mother was resting on the shore.

"Come swim Grace!" Eggy called up.

"No thanks kid. I'm not in the mood to be wet." the wolf looked the other way.

"What's the matter? Can't you swim?" the duckling tried again.

"No, Where I'm from the water is to cold to swim, so I never learned."

"I'll teach you!" the ducks all smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Oh come on Cali. Didn't learn to swim. That's the worst excuse in the book."

Grace rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to Alexander, yet there he was. "And I suppose you wrote the book?"

"No. But thats a terrible excuse. Wolves can swim."

"Then, I'm an elephant." she retorted quickly, jumping out of the tree and starting to walk off.

"You know that I can follow you anywhere you go right?" the monitor stepped in front of the wolf.

Grace rolled her bleu green eyes.

"Let's light up the town." Alexander tried again.

"Let's not. I don't think you can party with big dogs."

"Come on, Grace. Are you scared?"

"Fear is a sign strength." The wolf jumped aside and started running. She jumped over a bush and vanished into traffic.

**I'm in an Emo mood soooo... Someone might die...any volenteers? Just kidding. But I am in an Emo mood. And I hate this song because it was written for you. **


	7. Recovery

**So, I've had alot of questions about Akela and ACIS. So, this chapter starts around them and then flips to Grace. Rose, Lea and Sal are introduced in here to!**

Akela out hi nose to the ground and struggled to pick up any smell.

"Akela, give it up." the penguin with the birthmark sighed.

"No." he snapped, "You don't get it Rose. I was in the building. I could have done something."

"Akela, you couldn't have done anything." The otter sighed.

"I could have done something. Nobody would have died if I had tried to stop him!"

The lemur stepped forward next, "I told you that-"

Akela shook his head slowly, "I can't believe this. I could have done something, anything."

Hawk limped over, "Come on. We don't need you hurt more." the older wolf spoke slowly.

"I won't get hurt." Akela put his nose back to the ground. He knew that there wasn't anything he could do scent wise. Even if he found someone, it would be too late. 4 days. Akela shook his head.

_"Sarge is planning something." Kitka snapped. "I don't know what but-"_

_"He's an agent, He won't hurt her."Akela rolled his eyes and started walking towards the east hall._

_"Akela, just listen-"_

_Suddenly, the whole building shook with the sound of an explosion._

_When Akela came to, he was trapped under a door. Carefully, he tried stood up and to figure out what had happened. "Oh, damn." he winced as he realized some type of metal was embedded in his right leg. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." He looked around, there was nothing left. "Kitka?" he asked the scilence._

_The wolf crawled out from under the door. He stumbled over a few walls and then heard a voice. "Sarge?" Akela whispered. "How is he- Kitka was right."_

_Akela found his way to a place where the ceiling/first floor had caved in _(Remember the ACIS building is underground except for the first floor)_ and pushed through._

_The sunlight hurt his eyes, but when Akela realized that he was the only agent, other than Sarge, that was out, he forgot all about the stupid sun._

_"You betrayed Grace, and ACIS." Akela growled_

_"It's a dog eat dog world, only the strong survive." Sarge shrugged._

_Akela jumped forward and tackled the commading officer. "You shouldn't be alive." he growled. "I bet Grace figured you out, so you had her go on an immpossible mission and when se survived, you blew HQ up."_

_"You are smart. Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance."_

_Akela just growled._

_"You won't kill me, Akela. I know you won't, you could. But you won't."_

_Akela picked up on a faint sound. He broke concentration for a moment and looked over his shoulder at the hole in the ground._

_When he looked back, the german shepard was gone._

Rose half smiled at Akela, trying desperatly to help him.

"Why don't we go to visit Grace, again." Sal suggested.

Akela allowed the lemur to push him away from ACIS.

Grace yawned, the sun was just starting to come up and she was feeling last night. "Oh karma you bitch." she muttered.

"Wakey, Wakey." a voice said.

Grace growled and rolled over, "No."

"Uhh- Grace- wake up...Wake up... Waaaaakkkkeeeee uuuuuuuuuuupp."

Grace slowly blinked, only to find herself looking right at Julien. "Oh, please tell me I just passed out here."

"Uh ok then, You just passed out here. Right now. You didn't party with da king an such thing."

"Wait, I'm back in the zoo?"

"Uhh, yeah." Maurice walked over next.

"How did I get here?"

"Beats woke up and you were there."

"That's nice."

"I told you I could go anywhere you could." Alexander jumped into the exhibit. "And looks like I did."

"I'm going to you with a stick." the wolf growled.

"Skipper said he didn't want you in the zoo. So I didn't bring you to the zoo. You're in the zoo but not."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Maybe because you can't handle your alcohol."

"Funny. Really mature."

"Eh-Hem." Grace and Alexander both spun around to see Skipper.

"I told you to leave." he seemed mad.

"And I did." Grace tried to remain calm.

"Then why are you still here?" Skipper landed in front of Grace.

"Alexander-"

"What were you thinking?"

"Will you stop it!" Grace demanded, stepping between the penguin and the water monitor. "You cannot blame Alexander. Because I faintly seem to remember a certain penguin that would have done the same thing."

"Grace, that's beside the point!"

"Coming from the penguin who is scared of needles." Grace muttered.

"I'm sorry there. Are you happy?"

"Fairly content, yeah."

Skipper rolled his eyes and left.

"Why did you do that?" Alexander asked.

Grace shrugged. "Don't get used to it."

"But you hate me."

"I don't hate anyone." Grace smiled to herself, and walked off.

**There is no Grace and Alexander those of you who were wondering. It's just not happening and nor will it EVER happen. Just throwing that out there. Because no matter how many times I tell you people. You just don't listen! Keep reading!**


	8. The Bomb

**My little brother has this to say :Why isn't life like Dragon ball z **

**My response: Because then we'd have a buch of shirtless guys with spiky hair and orange pants yelling all the time. Instead of just Dad.**

**Little brother: O.o Yeah...Dad is pretty weird.**

Skipper watched the water slam into the fake iceberg. He spotted the moon. It's half circle shape showed the outline of the bell tower.

"Hey." Alex waddled over next to him. "You alright?" she sat down next to her dad.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he fought the urge to yawn.

"Are you sure? You haven't really been the same since you talked to Grace."

"It's just, she seemed so, confident, like she knew I would apologize."

Alex looked over at Skipper and half smiled.

"Maybe she did, but you'll never know."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think she's still mad."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"She volenteraly went with Alexander. She hates him."

"Grace doesn't hate anyone. She's not like that."

"Oh sure. Cynical, work-a-holic, Grace doesn't hate anyone." Alex glared at her dad.

"It's true. If she had to hate anyone it would be-"

"Sarge."

Skipper and Alex both jumped up and spun around. Akela stod perfectly still, the otter, penguin, and lemur behind him.

"Huh?" Both penguins said.

"Sarge set Grace up." the reddish wolf nodded.

"Who are you exactly?" Alex asked.

"Pardon me. Name's Akela." he smiled. "Where's Grace?"

"She's with Alexander. What's going on?" Skipper cut in.

"We need to get to her now. Get your team."

"Why? Rose, what's wrong."

Rose stepped forward. "Grace is in trouble. Sarge is trying to kill her."

Skipper tried to run for the reptile house, but Akela stopped him. "Hold on there kid."

Sal jumped into the conversation, "Sarge set the bomb at ACIS so, odds are that there's a bomb in the reptile house. We need to find it and disarm it."

Skipper pulled away from Akela and darted down the hatch.

"Grace is in trouble. We need to save her. Kowalski and Flora, you go with Akela, find the bomb and deactivate it."

"What kind of bomb?" Kowalski sounded interested.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah." Flora added. "If we cut the wrong wire then it will blow up, and virtually kill everyone."

"Just go." Amber sighed.

The wolf and two penguins jumped out.

Amber and Skipper looked at each other. "Ready?"

"Ready." she put her flipper against his shoulder.

Skipper felt like electricity raced through where she touched him. He started for the door, breaking the connection off. He felt bad, but Grace needed his help. And, according to his training, agents always came first. Even if HQ was a pile of nothingness.

Akela scratched at the air vent.

"What good is this going to do?" Kowalski asked, watching the wolf.

"We could trigger a chain reaction if we just blew it up." Akela sighed.

The vent guard fell to the concreate floor. "Let's go."

The two penguins looked down the vent, It obviously hadn't been used in a while. Dust bunnies and spider webs covered the walls and floor.

"Uhh. Ladies first." Kowalski stepped back.

"Chicken." Flora accused.

"I am not. It's chivalry."

"Alright. You first then." Flora motioned towards the vent.

"Are you children done yet?" Akela called from halfway down the tunnel.

"You first." Kowalski smiled.

Flora rolled her eyes and jumped up in the vent with Akela.

Akela realized he couldn't see anything and slowed down.

"What's up?" Kowalski sounded annoyed.

"Gee. I don't know Kowalski. It's dark, and I can't see." Akela growled.

"Enough." Flora said calmly. "Akela, just keep walking forward. We should find the bomb soon."

"Yeah, Great idea Flora. We might as well-ow!" Akela hit the dirt floor hard.

"Akela!" Kowalski and Flora both shouted. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Don't come closer. It's a crawlspace. Let me find the light."

The penguins listened to the sound of rocks and dirt. Until it faded.

"Akela?" Flora whispered.

"He can't have gotten to far." Kowalski said back.

There was a quick click and a light flickered to life. The crawlspace looked like it hadn't been touched in years, even longer than the air vent.

"Careful." Akela said, trotting back towards the penguins, "That first step is a bitch."

Flora looked over the edge, it was about a 3 foot drop to the dirt and rock below.

Akela helped Flora down first, then Kowalski.

"Where's the bomb at?" Kowalski asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Let's split up and look." Akela put his nose to the ground and sniffed around.

Skipper, Amber and Rose stood at the entrance to the air vent.

"She'll be ok." Rose smiled.

"I know. But-" SKipper pushed the thought aside. _'She'll be ok. She's Grace. A nuclear bomb couldn't kill her.' _He thought. _I just hope I'm not wrong._

"Found it!" Akela called over to the birds.

He pulled a board back. "Get to work you two. I'll let Skipper know."

Skipper began pacing nervously.

"You're making me dizzy." Sara said.

"We can't even get into the reptile house until Flora and Kowalski disarm that bomb." Amber sighed.

"What about the skylight?" Alex suggested. "We wouldn't have to touch the floor."

"And we could see the floor in front of Alexander's habitat." Sal added.

"No. It's not safe. Wait- how do you know that?" Skipper raised an eyebrow at Sal.

"Common math." Lea smiled. "Well, that and..."

"Akela has been spying you for about a week." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What?" the others yelped.

"He has a certain spot that he can be and see everything the happens, but nobody sees him." Sal jumped off the trash can he was sitting on.

"Nothing like finding out that you are being stalked by the kid you used to bully." Rose tried not to laugh.

"That's not even funny." Skipper shouted.

"Not funny." Rico smiled, laughing to himself.

"I think it's hilarious." Akela climbed out of the airvent. "We found the bomb. It should be all clear in a few minutes."

"Great." Alex started around to the front of the reptile house.

"You aren't going." Skipper raced after her.

Akela coughed.

"Akela, are you sure your ok?" Amber walked over to the wolf.

"I'm fine." He continued to cough. "It's just the dust or something."

"Dust doesn't make anyone cough like that." Sal stepped over to Akela next.

"You sound like your dying."

"Thanks for the-"Akela started coughing again "support."

Kowalski and Flora hopped out of the air vent. "Disarmed and removed." Kowalski stated.

Akela coughed again. 

"Is he dying?" Kowalski sighed.

"No-*cough* I'm *cough* *cough* Fantastic."

"Do you need a drink?" Flora asked.

Akela shook his head, still coughing.

"Sal, take Akela and go somewhere else. He's giving me a headache." Rose started after Skipper and Alex.

"Flora, you go with them." Amber followed Rose.

"Dad, come on! It's not like I'm going to walk in and get killed." Alex sighed.

"You don't know that. Grace is very unpredictable." Skipper jumped in front of the door, keeping Alex from opening it.

"Skipper, calm down and open the door." Amber sighed.

Skipper glared at her and jumped against the door.

Amber gasped. "Oh no."

Glass covered the floor. Drops of blood laid scattered around the room. The glistening of silver caught Skipper's attention. He didn't need to know what the tags said, because he already knew.

_'Grace Rivera 70946'_


	9. Big Fish

**There are 2 characters mentioned here. They're mine but I haven't really put them in any stories. They are only part of the flashbacks though. So don't worry. I will only write more about them if you all want. Introducing Court and Shellie!**

"They aren't here." Sara reported.

"If it weren't for the mess, it'd be like they just vanished." Lea chimed in.

Skipper just stood still, looking down at Grace's tags.

"Skipper," Amber tried to comfort him. "The logical explanation is that Grace and Alexander got into a fight."

"That would explain the glass, blood and tags." Kowalski began, "But not the absence of either animal."

Amber and Rose shot him an evil look.

"Oh." Kowalski stepped out of reach.

Skipper's mind raced back to the first moment he met Grace.

_"Nice work Kid." Hawk nodded, he crossed the gym floor to where Skipper had pinned Court again._

_Court pushed the penguin off. "You are getting better." The Russian Blue cat stoop up slowly._

_"That wasn't better." a female fox trotted out on the floor next, "A feild mouse could handle Court."_

_"You're just jealous, Shellie." Court smiled._

_"Of what?" Shellie laughed._

_"That's what you would say if you were jealous." _

_"I'm not jealous, Court." Shellie growled slightly at the begining of her words._

_"Hey. Just flirting. Calm down."_

_Shellie blushed instantly._

_"Awww." Skipper and Court both laughed._

_Hawk sighed. "Alright, children. There's someone I want you to meet."_

_Court winked at Shellie, who rolled her eyes and started to follow Hawk._

_The cat sighed, hurt, but tailed after the fox._

_Skipper laughed to himself and turned around to see a wolf walk into the gym with Hawk._

_"This is Grace. The transfer student." the older wolf said._

_"Hellllloooo, Grace" Court immediatly pricked his ears, his full attention on the new wolf._

_"No Court, that's not happening." Hawk glared at the cat. "Back to work."_

_Court pushed Skipper towards the training ring._

_The entire time, Skipper wasn't thinking about fighing though. He was thinking about the new wolf, Grace._

"If I'd have only known how much trouble she was." Skipper muttered to himself, "I would have let Court have her."

Flora burst into the room, "Akela's been poisoned!" she announced.

"What?" everyone stared at her.

Flora froze. Then, nodded slowly, and backed away.

A few seconds passed before Sal rushed in. "It's true, at first Flora thought it was congestive heart failure. But it turns out that it's just poison."

"Sal?" Rose sighed.

"Yep?"

"That's still a bad thing." Lea glared at him.

"Well, Yeah... But at least it's not Congestive Heart Failure."

"So, what do we do?" Private looked towards Skipper.

_Akela's been could help. Dr. Blowhole destroyed ACIS. Alexander could help him. Grace was kidnapped. Alexander was with her. If we go after Alexander and Grace, we'd have to leave Akela unattended. If we stay here with Akela, Grace and Alexander could be-_ Skipper forced the thought aside. Then, he was involentarily drawn back to something...

_Grace readied her attack. 'Height, Weight, Balence, Speed.' Skipper's mind raced through the advantages Grace had over him. 'Height, Weight, Balence, Speed.' _

_"Grace, Defence. Go." Hawk said eagerly_

_Skipper jumped forward, Grace sidestepped, almost hesitating. Skipper tried again, getting the drop on Grace wasn't easy. But somehow, she hit the floor._

_"Protect your center, Grace." Hawk sighed._

_Grace rolled to her feet. "Nice work." she smiled, and jumped to the floor "You almost had me there for a minute." _

_"What do you mean 'almost?" Skipper raced after her._

_"I mean, that, if this had been a hostage situation. I would have died." Grace let her tone fall flat for the last sentance._

_"Hey. I'd be a great rescuer." he tried to move around in front of her._

_"No offence. You aren't what I had in mind when I said 'once upon a time' sorry." _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_She shrugged, "Whatever you want it to mean. I'm just saying that the prince and damsel in distress usually aren't best friends."_

_"Good point."_

_"That's why I'm intel." Grace swished her tail and loped off._

_"Shellie's intel though!" _

_"There you go. See. Tough guys aren't always slow." _

"I'm going after Grace." Skipper annonced.

Akela stood up slowly, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"You aren't going anywhere." Amber demanded.

"Yes, I am. You aren't my Commanding Officer." Akela took a shaky step forward.

"She's right Akela." Skipper shook his head. "You are in no condition to do anything."

"You broke 5 of my ribs and gave me a concussion, Skipper." Akela narrowed his eyes, "I think I'm fit for duty."

"No. You are staying here." Skipper sighed. "That's final."

"What are you scared of?" Akela growled.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me."

"No! Akela. Just drop it." Skipper turned and jumped out the hatch.

"I'll go talk to him." Amber and Rose both sighed. Then glared at each other.

"No, he needs some alone time." Kowalski sighed.

"It's common for anyone to enter a dillusional state after an emotional shock." Flora finished.

"Wait." Private looked over at Akela, "Skippah broke your ribs and gave you a concussion?"

"Yeah." Akela began to relate the tale.

_Grace rolled her eyes. "Another hostage drill. Who would think."_

_Court, Shellie and Skipper laughed. "Well, we did get the last hostage killed."_

_"We didn't get her killed." Skipper glared at Court "The building just fell in."_

_Grace laughed. "Alright, Skipper. Lead us to victory."_

_"Because ACIS can't have anymore structural dameges." Shellie smiled._

_"Alright." Sarge trotted into the room. "We are going to cover villian negotiation in a hostage situation."_

_Grace and Skipper both sighed. "Here we go again."_

_"I bet it lasts an hour." Grace whispered._

_"Really? Interesting theory." Skipper responded, "I give him 30 minutes before someone smarts off."_

_"Rule number 1: Never negotiate with the enemy." Sarge began teaching. "It's unsafe."_

_"Why?" Grace asked, acting concerned._

_"Because it is."_

_"But why is it not safe?" Skipper added in._

_"It's dangerous to the agency and stuff." Sarge sounded annoyed._

_"Will the agency blow up?" Court asked eagerly._

_"I doubt it." Sarge growled._

_"Doubt is the same as maybe." Grace stated matter-of-factly._

_"Does anybody have a serious question?" Sarge sighed, obviously annoyed._

_Grace, Skipper, Court and Shellie all did._

_"Of course," Sarge rolled his eyes. "Shellie."_

_"Why haven't you ever been married?"_

_Grace jumped up. "That was my question!"_

_"Well, I asked first." Shellie smiled._

_"Just divide up into your teams."_

Once Akela began to think about it, he realised that it was probably the events of that day that lead to Sarge betraying ACIS. Actually, It was probably Skipper and Grace in general.

_Skipper began giving orders. "Court, you swing wide and cause a distraction. Grace and I will fall back and wait for-Shellie give me a number-"_

_"30 seconds." the fox rambled off._

_"Good- then we'll get in and rescue, uhhh, who is it exactly?"_

_"Akela." Shellie responded._

_"Who?" _

_"Emo dog." Grace looked at Skipper disapprovingly._

_"Ahh. Ok. and break."_

_Court and Shellie headed off. _

_"I really hope we don't destroy this tower to." Grace said, looking up at the building in front of her. "You don't think this plan was to straight forward do you?"_

_"What? Straight forward? No. It's fool proof." Skipper rolled his eye, and started for the tower base._

_"That's what I'm afraid of." Grace ran along side him. "Maybe, it's a little too fool proof."_

_"I think that's an oxy-whatchamacallit. Grace. There's no such thing as to much fool proof."_

_"Oxymoron, Skipper." Grace took cover beside the door. "And I'm sure that-"_

_"Well, stop thinking, Grace" Skipper took the other side of the door._

_"Ready?" Grace pushed her shoulder against the door gently._

_"That's an oxyidiom or what ever." _

_"Moron."the wolf put all her weight against the door, and tumbled through. She rolled and paused, giving Skipper enough time to enter the room too._

_"Wow. That was a terrible plan." Manfready sighed and shook his head._

_"Damn it!" Grace glared at Skipper. "Told you."_

_"Plan B?" Skipper suggested._

_"Aw what the heck? It's not like we don't deserve jail time as it is." Grace shrugged. She jumped forward and tackled Manfready._

_Skipper hurried towards the stairs. He paused and saluted Grace, then, raced up the rest of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Skipper found the door that held the 'hostage' _

_"Come on, Emo dog." Skipper sighed._

_"You know that's not my name right?" Akela sighed._

_"Yeah. Right. Let's go."_

_"No."_

_Grace ducked as Hawk tried to attack her._

_The wolves paused and both listened as something clattered to the floor._

_"What was that?" Hawk asked._

_"Gental persuasion?" Grace guessed._

_Akela landed with a thud at the base of the stairs. "Hardly." _

"Wow. He pushed you down a flight of stairs?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. 306 steps. And I landed on my head on Step 139."

"You counted?" Sara's eyes grew wide.

"It's kinda hard not to." Akela shrugged.

Skipper dropped back through the hatch. "What's going on?"

Akela stood up slowly. "Not much."

**OooooH Akela just lied...! I got nuthin,Tah-Dah! Isn't it getting good? Don't worry about Court and Shellie, unless you like them and want more about them. Otherwise I won't plan on anymore. If you have one then you have to have the other. Sorry.**


	10. Escape Attempt

Grace stood up slowly, she felt the heavy weight of the metal ring. "What the-?" she pulled against it. "Damn."

She looked around, taking in everything. The walls were old gray bricks, like some kind of abandoned jail.

All of her instincts and years of training kicked in, she needed a plan to escape. a basic 1 person escape-"Oh fuck." Grace spotted a form lying on the ground across from her.

Alexander was either unconsious or dead. For some reason, Grace prayed it wasn't the second option. "Alexander?" The one word took effort to get out.

"What?" he jumped up quickly, startling Grace. "Oh...wow... this is weird."

Grace sighed. At least he was acting normal. Well, yeah, let's call it normal.

Grace backed away from the wall, dropping her head. She tried to pull the collar over her head."This. Isn't. Working."

"No, but if you keep that up, you're going to break your neck." Alexander sighed.

"Oh wouldn't that just make your day?" Grace stopped pulling.

"I'd rather not have to do all the paper work."

Grace flashed Alexander a surprised look, then went back to pulling.

"Will you stop that? I can't explain to Skipper how you-" Grace fell away from the wall, colliding with Alexander.

"See? I'm alive." Grace looked at Alexander and smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah. Now go find a key, princess." The monitor pushed Grace off and stood up.

"Sure, why not." she rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the door.

The hallway was silent. Grace could hear a filter or air conditioner in the background. She stayed close to the wall, trying to avoid being seen. About 150 yards from the room where Alexander was, she spotted a door. 'Security'. "Well, worth a shot." Grace pushed the door open.

2 lobsters sat at a table, looking at big computer screens. Grace studied each one. Most of them looked like they were from the same building. Each screen showed a different hallway. Then, Grace spotted a familar scene. The penguin's HQ. Grace stepped into the room, trying to be quiet.

"How much longer do you think that wolf will last?" one of the lobsters asked.

"I don't know A few hours. I'm getting tired of watching it though. Is'nt there a saying 'watchin the dog die?" The other responded.

"I think so."

The lights suddenly flicked out.

Alexander looked around the room. "Oh come on Grace. I'm going to die of boredom."

"That's not even possible." Grace entered the room.

"Took you long enough."

"There's trouble back at the zoo." Grace dropped the key. "Akela's sick."

"Darn." Alexander unlocked the ring around his chest. "That's never good."

"The lobsters are only giving him a few hours."

"And when did the lobsters become doctors?"

"If Dr. Blowhole has poisoned him then-"

"You are extreamly annoying. Let's just get back to the zoo, and see what we can do. And by we I mean me." Alexander started towards the door.

"Wait." Grace jumped infront of him. "This is to easy."

"No thanks, you're not my type."

"What? No. It's to easy, Sarge would have set something up-"

"Ok, princess. Lead the way then."

Grace pinned her ears back. "That's not what I meant."

"Ok, I'll lead." Alexander walked around Grace.

"Alexander." Grace jumped into the halway after him, trying to cut him off.

"Oh please, Grace. It's not that I don't like you it's that-"

"Ok before you continue with that statement. Sarge married an asp. Like the snake. It's a disturbing story so I'll spare you the details, but yeah. Species is not an issue. Secondly, escaping is way to simple. It's like this was only a distraction."

"Well, well, well, Agent Grace Rivera." Sarge rounded the corner. "Still running with criminals I see."

"You're one to talk." Grace growled.

"I was begining to think that you wouldn't escape. You always were one of the brightest students ACIS had to offer."

"What do you mean 'one'?" Grace tilted her head.

"Yep, same old Grace." Sarge smiled, "That's why I can't kill you."

"Who said you could?" Grace and Alexander both questioned.

"I said I couldn't."

Grace glanced over at Alexander. Then, a loud explosion caught their attention.

Bright green eyes peered out from the darkness.

**ANNNND done. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been crazy busy and got my laptop confiscated because I can't draw a damn circle...Grr. Anyways. Uhh. I need some more OC's. 2 villans. OR name suggestions because I have an idea for them...but don't have names yet... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Creative Reasoning

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual. I'm trying though.** **I ransaked my friends car and forced him to give me OC's and then he pushed me in my locker, and locked it...my Algebra 2 book bruised my calf muscle. It just reinforced how math is evil!**

Flora sighed and leaned against the door of Kowalski's lab.

"Kowalski. I don't think he has much time left." she looked over at the other penguin.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do at all, until Skipper gets back." Kowalski put his head down on the table.

"What if-"

"No, don't even suggest that they won't come back"

Flora pushed off the wall and across the room to Kowalski. "We both know that Grace and Alexander are-"

"100% fine." Kowalski snapped.

"That's not where-"

"I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"I-"

A loud crash caught their attention. Kowalski started towards the door, but it flew open anyways.

"KOWALSKI!" Hawk barked. "REPORT!"

Kowalski picked himself up off the ground. "Why?"

Hawk growled and bared his teeth.

"Shh. Akela's sleeping. Or dead." Kowalski shrugged.

"Your obvious lack of concern is insulting." Hawk glared at Kowalski.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you rant."

"Then maybe you should lay down." Hawk nudged Kowalski, who stumbled back.

A breif glimpse of red and Hawk was on the floor.

Akela stood protectivly in front of Kowalski, trying to stay standing.

Hawk tackled Akela, both wolves hit the ground.

"Akela!" Flora attempted to stop them.

"Helloooo? annoying penguins?" Julien dropped into the lair. "Uhh? What are the-"

"Don't ask." Kowalski and Flora both said.

Julien backed away slowly, then turned and ran.

Akela pushed Hawk down and held him there. "You should ty to find a personal trainer"

"You can find another job, Akela." Hawk stood up.

"I was planning on it." Akela stepped away from Hawk. "Grace is the best damn thing that happened to ACIS. And now she's trapped hell knows where, with Alexander. Fantastic. Your foster daughter, that you promised to take care of, is lost, and you are here picking fights with flightless birds! No offence, Flora."

"I'm staying out of this." Flora answered quickly.

"Grace is where?" Hawk suddenly sounded concerned.

Akela looked like he wanted to take back what he had just said. "Uhm. Grace is..." he searched for a word. "rebeling against her natural instinct?"

**_Where-ever-the-heck-istan_(That's just a fun way of saying that the story is moving to Grace and Alexander now.)**

"Do we have a plan?" Grace asked, backing away from the two newcomers.

"By 'we' you mean..?" Alexander started.

"Run?" Grace suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"I know. Very reliable."

"It really is."

"Do you mind?" Sarge barked. "We're kind of on a schedual."

"Oh. Ok." Grace ran to her left. "Oh shit. Dead end." So she ran back in front of Sarge and his confused minions.

"Worst plan ever." Alexander said as the wolf caught up to him.

"It was better than yours."

"How would you know?"

"Stay and fight? Dude, That's a rottweiler and a gorilla. I think we are better off running for our lives through a building we have no previous relation with."

"I still think we could have won."

"Yeah, tell me how that turns out for you."

Grace stopped running, sliding a few feet on the smooth floor. _I've been through here already. This is the way to the security room. That means..._

"The hall doubles back." Grace whispered. "This is going to come out right back where we started."

"Really? Why would the building be a circle?"

"I don't know, do I look like a phychiatrist to you?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

The rottweiler jumped out of the dark and tackled Alexander.

Grace moved towards him, but was lifted off the ground.

"What the- Put me down." Grace struggled against the gorilla.

"He, he, little dog funny." he laughed.

"Put me down right now!" she tried to get him to let go, but it wasn't working.

"Vera! Kouan!" Sarge started his orders."Put them in the box and make sure they _STAY_ there this time."

"Ok boss." the gorilla looked around and started down a hallway.

Grace decided that she should attempt to get some information from the slower of the two.

"So-uhm- what's your name?" she mentally slapped herself. _Not your best line._

"Kouan."

"Oh. That's a nice name. I'm Grace."

"Silly puppy. You name is silly."

_Oh and Kouan? _ "Yeah, I guess it is. Where are we going?"

"Right here." Kouan opened a door and threw Grace in the empty room.

Grace hit the wall and jumped up, racing for the door. She slammed against the cool metal. "You can't just leave me in here!" she lied.

"Yes I can." said a female voice with a faint Russian accent.

Grace backed up and ran at the door again. Then again, and again. About the fifth time, she paused and slid down the door.

"This is crazy." she sighed. "I'm losing my mind."

She knew that her chances of escape were getting smaller and smaller.

"I need to talk to Blowhole!" Grace shouted.

There was a shuffleing on the other side of the door, and the female voice growled, "Go get him, Kouan."

"Ok, Vera." and loud stomping signaled the leaving of Kouan.

_You have lost your mind. This is crazy._

"Well, Grace? What was so important?" Blowhole sounded annoyed.

"I-"

**AND another cliffhanger! Any guess as to what Grace was about to say? I just have one thing to say: I love all you reviewers and loyal reader peoples.**


	12. Follow Up

**I'm really sick. So I decided to let you guys decide what happens next. If your OC is in the story or if you are just a reader that is madly in love with my stories A.) I love you too random fanfictioner! B.) I want you to write a chapter for the story Then message it to me or something or other. Its my way of fighting writers block and keeping everyone in character.**

"Akela only has a few hours left." Amber said, closing the watch. "What are we going to do?"

"He'll be fine." Skipper lied to himself and everyone else.

"Skipper, you know as well as I do that his odds are deteriorating every second we spend trying to track Grace." Rose looked over at Skipper.

"Enough." Skipper stood up defiantly, causing the tree branch to sway slightly. "We are not having this conversation here, in front of Private."

"He's right." Rose and Amber both stated, then glared at each other.

"I just hope Grace is ok." Skipper sighed, looking out over the empty black sky. The rain started to sprinkle down.

Grace trotted along side Dr. Blowhole. Vera watched the wolf untrustingly** (I'm pretty sure that's not a word, but it is now!)**

"Dr. B," Vera stepped in front of Grace. "Are you really going to fall for her act? She's one of them."

"And you're a big dog. Big dogs aren't wanted. My guess is you had a family. You compleatly blew it though." Grace smiled, proud of herself.

Vera just growled. "Watch your back pup."

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. So, I'd watch your back kiddo." Grace realized that she had never really called anyone kiddo but Skipper, once. She vaugly remembered him slapping her, then she bit him. So it ended pretty even.

"What were you saying about ACIS?" Blowhole asked.

"I'm tired of them pushing me around. It's always, Grace do this, Grace do that. And I get the feeling that Sarge is treating you very similar. Am I right?"

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Blowhole looked at Grace surprised.

"There's no such thing as magic. Only observations." Grace jumped up on top of a computer table. "Now, you are the one calling the shots around here aren't you?" she laid down slowly, her shoulder suddenly hurt extreamly bad.

_He caused your early retirement. And now you are just joining him? What the fuck Grace?_ she immediatly pushed the thoughts down._ I just hope I'm not too late to save Akela_.

Akela shivered and curled up tighter. He had his moments where he would wake up and start coughing again. Then, he would collapse to the floor and fall into sleep.

Flora and Kowalski stayed quiet for the most part, only talking in low whispers about weather or not Skipper and the others had found Grace yet.

"They are running out of time." Flora looked hopefully at Kowalski, who just nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do to even slightly help him?"

Kowalski acted like he was about to say something but then shook his head.

"Did you love Grace?" Flora asked randomly.

"What?" Kowalski was caught off guard by the question. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one obviously."

"Yeah, ok, I did. Well, I thought I did. Then, once she came back after all of that stuff with ACIS and, I just..I don't know. Didn't like her that way anymore." Kowalski was ready to be slapped or at least make Flora cry. It never happened though, probably because Akela shivered again, then started another coughing fit.

**Sorry it was so short. I did touch a little on the three main groups. No Alexander though. Really sorry. I love him and all but I haven't decided where I'm going with this whole 'Grace working for Blowhole' thing, I'm sure it's somewhere good but... YOu know how things go... Also... If your OC's are in here please please please please please please please please pleeeaaaaasssssee write a chapter and get it to me somehow... Anything can happen in it, I don't care just help me out guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is 13thSense's chapter. Right now... He's my favorite reader. You guys are really slaking(sp?) off. Tsk Tsk Tsk... LOL... I still want everyone elses chapters... please!**

Akela began coughing hoarsely, scaring the two penguins as they could only stand there and watch the once mighty wolf on his death bed. Something hit Kowalski's forehead and he wiped it off. As he brought his flipper down to his eyes he could only speak in a whisper, "Blood."

Flora swallowed hard as she raised her head from the male's flipper and looked him in the eyes. The two stayed there and the room went silent. Akela once again passed out and another silence spread through the HQ.

"We can't wait for him anymore," began Flora, "We have to do something."

"Well the symptoms are all here, all we have to do is find the cause and treat it."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get started." She walked over to a board on the wall and took a marker, "Ok, so what have we got?"

**Back with Grace,**

"Well, now that you work for me, you can join us in the," Blowhole pressed a button on his segway which caused a monotone voice echo through the hallway, "ENDLESS TORTURE CHAMBER."

"Ever heard of disturbing the peace?" commented Grace.

"Yes, but I am so beyond such puny crimes, come let us pay your former teammate a visit.˝

They left for another room, it was about ten by ten meters, with a grand centerpiece.

"Behold!" proclaimed the dolphin, "My Circ de Pain.˝

The wolf's eyes widened and her blood went cold. She saw Alexander, apparently unconscious, suspended in the air with his legs and tail in shackles. There were also a few rings around his torso and one on his neck. Two tubes ran from the ceiling and ended in his neck.

Grace shook off her state of shock and tried acting as calmly as she could, "So what does it do?˝

"I'm glad you asked. As you probably already know, I plan on using my DNA extractor to create an army that will help me achieve my revenge on the humans. But I needed a species vicious, powerful and able to work in teams," he looked over at Grace with a smirk.

"A wolf," she replied.

"Yes, but the decreased aquatic mobility forced me into rethinking my plan. Sure, I could've simply taken my own genetic material and created a super smart breed of dolphin dogs, but…"

"Hey, slow down a little, you're cute and all, but I think that a guy should at least buy me dinner before planning a family."

The dolphin chuckled, "Funny as always, but no. I decided to go with him," he said, pointing at the monitor (unintended pun).

"Sure, because that's sooo original. But that thing doesn't look like it could create anything."

"That's because it doesn't," Blowhole pressed another button on his segway and then turned around to watch the show.

Parts of the walls opened and robotic arms with chainsaws appeared they slowly approached the sleeping reptile. The tubes moved slightly, indicating that something began flowing through them, and Alexander's eyes shot open.

He looked around and just couldn't resist, "You know, I had a dream like this one, but there was a lot more leather in it.˝ He then spotted the chainsaws approaching his front legs and swore to himself, "Aw, crap.˝

The evil doctor watched with a wide smile on his face as the blood began splattering in all directions. With another button, he managed to protect himself and Grace with a plexiglass wall that came up from the floor. "You see, I only need a small sample to start production, but I just couldn't resist."

The first appendage soon had nothing to hold onto and left its owner's side. Blood poured from the wound, but it soon began closing up and as the new leg was forming to replace the old one, a different robotic arm came from the wall and took the severed one out of its shackles and readied them to secure the new one.

"Oh, and just so you know, the tubes from the ceiling will constantly fill his body with calcium and amino acids so he doesn't run out of them." The process soon repeated itself with a different leg, and Blowhole let out a hysterical laugh.

'Ok… need a plan here,' thought Alexander. 'Man, it would be so much easier to think if it weren't for that itch on my, oh wait… it's gone,' the monitor looked around to find a way out of his restraints, but with his entire body secured, he'd have to cut his head of and regenerate everything afterwards… nah. He braced himself as another arm was beginning to be sawn.

**Back with Flora and Kowalski, **

"So we've ruled out everything that would've already killed him and since there was no paralysis, we can safely say it was a hemotoxin… or it could be some sort of heavy metal salt," Kowalski really had trouble thinking under these conditions.

"No it's definitely an animal toxin, his blood is filled with foreign proteins and enzymes," replied Flora sitting behind a microscope.

"Ok, but which animal is its owner? An antivenom is just as venomous as the venom itself. If we narrow it down to the genus, we could probably find –˝

"Or, we could we could just inject someone with Akela's blood to get the antibodies."

"Yes we could, but that's the original plan and last time I checked Alexander wasn't here," Kowalski responded in an angry tone.

"I know, but," Flora was slightly saddened by his tone, "it doesn't have to be him. Humans use horses, goats and sheep to get the antibodies for different animal bites, so why can't we?"

**Now whose your favorite author? Nobody put my name down or I will hit you Gregory. My whacking stick... I hit Asmith137 with it occasionally. XD Review!**


	14. 50

Grace felt very conflicted. There was NOTHING ok with this. She looked at the floor, trying to block out the sound of the chainsaws, and trying not to make it obvious she wasn't watching. After a few minutes, Grace discovered a way out.

"So, wanna show me the _rest_ of your headquarters?" she asked playfully.

"What do you mean-Oh." Blowhole caught on. Then, turned his segwaay around and headed for the exit. Grace took one last look at the room, wincing at everything her instincts told her.

Blowhole noticed something off with Grace, it was just a little something. Maybe she wasn't feeling well, after all, most girls didn't like the torture room. _Yes, _ He thought _ That's it, she's sick. and probably needs a break._

**Central Park Zoo**

"So, Julien's to selfish, Leonard is terrified of penguins, Joey threatened to kill us," Kowalski was talking mainly to himself as he crossed animals off the list.

"Bert said yes, but the needle is way to small, bears and wolves are main competitors in the wild so, don't think the polar bear would say yes." Flora flipped through pages of animal's vet records. "Who's left?"

"Oh...only half the zoo." Kowalski sighed.

"Ok, let's try a different tactic." Flora took the marker from Kowalski. "If we seperate the animals into alphabetical order-" she handed Kowalski the clipboard. "Then take out anyone with an allergy or health problem."

Akela started coughing again. The penguins fell scilent until the noise stopped.

"And ask from there." Kowalski finished.

Flora nodded. "It will save us some time."

The radio suddenly went off. The sound was mostly static, then a voice came over the line.

"Good news, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Not really. We are making ground though." Flora added.

"That's not good enough." Amber snapped. "What's taking so long?"

"Hawk decided to pay us a visit." Kowalski began rewriting the names in alphabetical order.

"And why did-" Skipper began.

Flora cut him off. "Skipper I don't mean to be rude, but we are trying to save Akela. You are finding Grace.

Skipper sounded annoyed. "I'm trying to lecture you!"

"Sorry Skipper but I declare this conversation over." Kowalski unplugged the radio.

**Grace**

The door closed behind Grace. "What the hell is he thinking?" she muttered to herself. "I'll just find a way out and go explore on my own." she started to pace the floor.

"Ok, Grace, think." she looked over at the rest of the room. There was a bed in one corner and a table just opposite the door. Next to the table was a window, and the ground, 5 stories below. Shaking her head, she continued to pace. There wasn't really an easy way out of this room. She laid down on the floor. "I've got to get out of here."

A knock at the door startled her. Picking her head off her paws, Grace caught herself before she growled. Dr. Blowhole entered the room.

"Hey-Why are you on the floor?" he asked, his tone changing drastically.

"Uh. I...fell?" Grace hoped he bought it.

He looked at her doubtfully. "Anyways. I was wondering if you would come take a look at my latest invention."

"Oh, kow-" Grace stopped talking, she had almost said 'Oh, Kowalski I'd rather not be in danger of dying.'

"What?" Blowhole asked quickly.

"I said ok." she smiled, faking every minute of it.

Grace stood up slowly and followed. She had just walked into the lab when Vera slammed against her.

"Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to believe your little stunt?" Blowhole laughed. "Though I will admit... You are couragous. Stupid, but brave."

Vera clamped her teeth around Grace's neck.

Grace pushed Vera away. "I'm dead serious about this." she rolled onto ther stomach.

"Well you are half right." Vera growled.

**Oooooo... what's gonna happen now? Will Dr. Blowhole believe Grace? Do you believe that Grace has joined Blowhole? Here's a hinting quote: "A brilliant friend can only be pushed so far, before they turn into a brilliant traitor."~ 5th Order.**

**and because I feel like it:**

**"Once upon a time, everyone died. The end. Goodnight. " Johnson to young Grace. Moral of the story: Never let Johnson babysit your kids They won't sleep for a month but they'll tough!**


	15. Questioning

**Hey guys, and girls...I guess... Anyways... Sorry I havent updated recently. I've been busy with finals and such. So here we go!**

Amber watched intently as the bigger black and red dog stood over Grace. "You're half right." she growled.

'Grace would sooner die than betray Skipper. I know that. So why is she not fighting back? Do something Grace. Jump up and beat her with her own line.' Amber's mind raced. She was growing impatient with the wolf by the time Grace spoke again.

"Why would I lie to you? If i was really against you would I have stood there while-" Grace cut herself off. Her blue eyes flicked to Amber's hiding place in the vent above. "Alexander...is ..." Grace stood up, pushing the dog aside. She covered the ground surprisingly fast until she was directy under the vent.

Amber mentally screamed, _'I SWEAR GRACE IF YOU GIVE ME AWAY I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE!'_

Grace got the message, but not before giving Amber her signature 'this is your last chance' look.

"I believe you, Grace." Dr. Blowhole added finally.

Amber wanted to beat Grace with something, anything. Suddenly, something clamped around Ambers ankle. "Let me go!" she whispered kicking frantically, as whoever or whatever it was, pulled her down the vent.

**_Central Park_**

Fred tilted his head and his right ear twitched. "You want me to do what?"

Flora sighed. "All we need is-"

"Nevermind." Kowalski grumbled, he started to walk off.

"Kowalski." Flora pleaded. "This could be our last chance to save Akela."

"Wait?" Fred's ear twitched again. "Who is Akela?"

"Big wolf?" Flora turned to watch the squirrel. Fred just looked confused.

"Red and tan?" Kowalski hoped they were narrowing it down."Friends with Grace?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Fred said after a few seconds.

"Oh come on. How many wolves are in this city?" Kowalski was getting frusterated.

"Well, earlier tonight there were a bunch of dogs" Fred began.

"Dogs?" Kowalski glared at Fred.

"Big dogs."

"Like wolves?" Kowalski asked.

"How early?" Flora suddenly sounded interested.

"I don't know. Before you guys got here."

"Obviously." Kowalski grumbled.

"What did these dogs do? Where did they go?" Flora took a step forward.

"Uh- They ran that way." Fred pointed towards the zoo.

Kowalski and Flora looked between each other.

"Yeah, they chased me up here and tired to eat me."

"Why didn't they?" Flora asked.

Kowalski snickered, only to get a disapproving glare from Flora.

"Because-oh hey look a butterfly- another dog jumped in and attacked them all."

"Another dog?" Kowalski asked, secretly hoping for more information.

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Akela?" Flora whispered.

"Hey, That was what the girl called him!"

"Girl?" both penguins yelped.

"Yeah, there was a girl. I don't remember her name though."

"What did she look like?"

"What's your dog girl-friends name?" Fred jumped out of his tree.

"She- We're- Uhm-" Kowalski didn't really know how to defend himself.

Flora chuckled. "Her name is Grace. Was it Grace?"

"No, Grace has an accent. This dog didn't."

"So it was a wolf?"

"It was a dog."

"Unless you have genetic proof then we are saying it was a wolf."

"Dog."

"WHATEVER!" the penguins both squealed.

"We need a better witness." Kowalski sighed.

"That's what I was thinking." Flora added.

The penguins suddenly caught a faint sound coming from the inside of the zoo. It sounded like someone was talking very loudly. In a few seconds, both birds were over the fence and in the lemur habitat.

Hawk stood defianlty in front of Julien. "I'll ask you again. What did you see tonight?"

"Hawk. The zoo is our jurisdiction." Kowalski sounded surprised.

"This whole country is my jurisdiction, Kowalski. I'm a damn federal agent." Hawk growled.

"We are just trying to save Akela." Flora tried to help the situation.

"Akela can die for all I care, if it weren't for him and Skipper, Grace would have been an amazing agent. Not this renegade, danger-prone, liability."

"Liability?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "I thought Grace was-"

"What the hell is that sound?" Hawk pricked his ears.

"I don't hear anything." Mort chimed in.

"Mort! Get off the royal feet!" Julien kicked Mort, who flew over the fence and landed in the park.

"Wait? Julien? Did you kick Mort about 2 hours ago?"

"Yeah. Actually, he did." Maurice chimed in. "Akela brough him back."

"Was he ok?" Flora immediatly responded

"Mort or Akela?"

"Akela."

"Yeah, he seemed a little I don't know. Not himself. He was a little roughed up."

"A little?" Julien laughed. "He looked like she-wolf and the bossy penguin beat him up."

"Akela was fine when he came to us."

"Now we have a timeline." Hawk stated. "Where is that sound coming from?"

"What sound?" Kowalski's patience was wearing thin.

"It's like a-"

The sound of the explosion was enough to throw Hawk, the penguins, and the lemurs off the platform and to the grass below.

"What was that?" Flora gasped.

"I don't- HQ!" Kowalski spun around to see the trail of smoke rising from the fishbowl entrance.

"Akela." Flora watched the smoke also.

**_Outside Dr. Blowhole's hideout_**

"Where is she?" Skipper continued to pace the ground. "It shouldn't take this long."

"Calm down, Skipper." Rose tried. "Amber is very capable. She can handle herself."

"I'm giving her 5 minutes then going in after her." he announced.

**_Grace_**

Grace knew that something was up the second the lobster came in and whispered something to Blowhole then scurried out.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing." the lobster answered quickly, Grace recognised him as the lobster she had thrown against Blowhole. So she growled defiantly.

The door swung open and Kouan walked in, followed by Sarge, who was dragging something.

"I found this-" Sarge tossed Amber in front of Grace. "evesdropping on our plans."

"That's one of the penguins!" Vera growled.

Grace looked between Vera, Sarge, Dr. Blowhole and Amber. _Don't just stand there. Do something!_

So, Grace did what she had always been taught to do, she lunged forward, attacking Amber.


	16. Scout

**Almost to 50 reviews! I'm so excited! Anyways... If you haven't sent me a chapter yet...which is...everyone but 13thsense... Please write one and get it to me. Or just...Yeah... just send me it. **

Grace looked between Vera, Sarge, Dr. Blowhole and Amber. _Don't just stand there. Do something!_

So, Grace did what she had always been taught to do, she lunged forward, attacking Amber.

Skipper caught Grace wolf and penguin hit the ground.

"Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole looked around quickly. "Where did you come from?"

Grace pushed herself up, growling. "Saving your girlfriend, Skipper?"

"It's not her I'm worried about." Skipper remarked.

Grace pinned her ears back and growled lower.

Skipper noticed something off about Grace. Just something. He wasn't exactly sure what though.

Grace made her move first.

**_Central Park Zoo_**

Surprisingly enough, Hawk was the one who found Akela first. The younger red wolf was lying on his side, outside of the penguin exhibit.

Hawk slid to a stop next to his -err- former employee. "How did he get out?"

Flora looked to Kowalski for an explanation, he just shrugged.

A single form appeared in the smoke. "I told him to stay out of trouble." The voice was obviously female. And no accent. "Could not ever take orders very well."

Hawk glared at the figure, a small growl escaping. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh dear, Commander Lamardi." the figure trotted out of the smoke to stand at the edge of the circle of light. "Temper, temper."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Flora asked.

"At least someone knows their manners." the shape stepped into the light. She was a tall, calico colored, husky mix. "My name is not important, nor is my mission. I am merely passing through and decided to drop in and play hero."

"What buisness do you have with Akela?" Kowalski spoke up.

"It is not a buisness matter. More of a favor to be repaid." the dog turned to leave.

"You're just leaving?" Hawk snapped.

"The affairs of Agent Rivera are not of my concern, Commander Lamardi. Nor are they yours."

Hawk sprang forward in an attempt to catch the dog. She sidestepped and pinned him against the brick wall.

"Commander. I suggest you do not toy with my mind. Because it is a dark and dangerous place." The husky pushed away from Hawk.

Flora took a step forward. "Just tell us who you are? And why you care about Akela so much."

"Since I know the outcome of the whole senario already. I suppose it cannot do any more damage or cause anouther funeral, to tell you what you wish." The dog sat down faceing Flora and Kowalski. "Akela and I have the same mother. We grew up together. What you are to call me, should we ever meet again, which is unlikely, is Scout. Nothing else. just Scout. And you are to never inform anyone of this meeting. I am sorry for your loss, but I cannot stay longer."

Scout turned and this time, left for good.

"I don't trust her." Hawk grumbled.

"That's because she kicked your ass." Johnson stated matter-of-factly, sliding over to the group.

"That's just like Johnson's last 3 girlfriends." Manfredi jumped over the fence and landed next to Johnson. "Took his wallet, handgun, passport and fled the country."

**_Dr. Blowhole's lair_**

Dr. Blowhole watched in extreme excitement as Grace and Skipper went round and round. Grace would attempt to pin Skipper. He would jump out of the way and try to get the drop on her.

"Jeg vil slet ikke pine Dem" Grace whispered, when she finally was able to land a hit.

"Yeah right!" Skipper tripped Grace.

She landed on her side, rolling over to avoid being hit again.

"-alvorlige" she managed to say, catching her breath.

"So am I." Skipper tried to hit Grace, she swung her tail around and caused him to fall.

"What aren't you understanding!" She yelped, getting slowly to her feet.

Skipper started to stand up, but Grace pushed him back down. "You'll stay there if you know what's good for you." she growled.

Feeling the sharp pain race up her shoulder, Grace left the room.

The wolf entered Dr. Blowhole's "endless torture chamber", and she quickly found the button to release Alexander.

She caught herself wincing when he hit the ground harder than she expected, but stepped around the barrier anyways.

"I lied," Grace laid down on the blood covered floor. "I hate myself."

**Scout is an OC, not mine, but someone elses. They wanted her in here but didn't want everyone to know. She is not mine, but I guess since I put her here that she is, but still. And don't bother looking for her on here because she is not on fanfiction. Nor is her creator. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**13thsense wrote the first part. and I wrote the rest. I really encourage you guys who have been thinking about writing a chapter to write one. Even team up on it with someone. But please get it in. Please? I'm about to stop usuing my 'lady' words.**

The water monitor slowly pushed himself of the blood-covered floor, "So what, I just went through an agonizing torture, that would've driven a normal person insane, and yet, here I am, as psycho as I've ever been."

He looked down, right into the wolf's eyes, "The unbearable thing is," he grabbed his right front leg and pushed it back into its socket, it made him let out a grunt in pain, "that nothing is unbearable. You'll live and so will everybody else." He cracked his neck and proceeded toward the door,

"Shakespere?" Grace tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"Now come on princess, I've got myself some new claws and they're thirsty for some blood.˝

Grace stood up, "Alexander, wait."

"What now?" he turned around and paused momentarily, "Are you going to go off on a rant about running into a battle without knowing my opponent? or some ACIS shit like that?"

"No, I was just going to-nevermind." she trotted after him and towards the door. "What's the plan of action?"

"Who's calling the shots?"

"That'd be Blowhole. Or Sarge."

"Sarge is the narcissistic shepard right?"

"Yeah. All we have to do is get past Kouan and Vera. Then-what are you doing?"

Alexander shrugged and kept walking down the hall. "You handle Sarge. I have the rest under control."

"Oh no you don't." Grace jumped forward and landed in front of the monitor. "We are -I can't believe I'm saying this- a team."

"I know. Which is why I'm saing that we need to break the outer wall of security first."

"You have lost your mind if you think we can take them."

"All you have to do is provide a distraction. I'll do the rest."

"What makes you think I can't help?"

"Really? Grace. You are emotionally unstable and covered in blood. I don't think you're-"

Grace just shot him a glare and Alexander sighed, "Alright, I'll be a distraction and-"

"I never said I didn't want to be the distraction. It was just a crude sexist remark that I found offensive in the extreme." she smiled over her shoulder.

Rose shifted her weight and fought against sleep. "No." she shook her head and stood up. "I need to stay awake."

"Has anyone seen Skippah?" Private asked suddenly.

"Not for a while." Sara looked around.

"You don't think he-" Sal trailed off. Obviously just trying to get a reaction from the others.

A low howl raced through the air.

"Gace!" Rico jumped out of the tree.

"Oh no." Rose whispered, she bailed out of the tree and raced for the closest air vent.

"Rose!" Lea and Sal took off after her.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! I knew he was planning this!"

"Rose come back here please!"

Rico looked up at Private, Sara, Alex and Madison still in the tree.

"I suppose we should go after them." Alex immediatly tried to take an authoritive position.

"Yeah." Sara and Private said in unison.

In the wolf habitat cave, two penguins stood next to a barely consious Akela. While Manfredi and Johnson were engaged in a game of blackjack, so far, in fact that they had begun wagering inanimate objects.

Kowalski handed Flora the syringe.

"Ok Akela." Flora sighed.

"Oh for the love of-" Johnson snapped.

"Language." Manfredi glared at him.

"Assorted wine and cheese." Johnson finished without much of a pause.

"Good. But know I want a drink."

"Do you mind?" Flora glared at them. "I'm trying to hit the vein so that-"

"Sweetheart. You're overcomplicating this." Johnson jumped off the chair, taking care to place his cards facedown. "You really just need to hit the vein to make your antivenom travel faster."

Akela moved slightly.

"Are we done talking about what we are going to do?" Hawk was investigating Grace's cave. A typical Hawk move.

"I'll raise you that chandelier that Grace broke her 2nd year." Johnson smiled.

"Grace broke that? She told me Skipper did." Hawk pricked his ears up.

"No, Court put the idea in their heads and Grace did most of the work." Manfredi laid down his cards. "21. I win. Again."


	18. Illintentions

**Asmith137 and I co-authored this chapter. So that counts as her chapter. I think she did a fabulous job!**

"Steady, steady." Kowalski said cautiously.

Flora shot him a glare.  
>"I can't make it steady when your breathing down my neck." Flora said.<p>

Kowalski took a step back from her. "Sorry." he apologized.  
>"Can you hurry up?" Johnson asked, still playing Blackjack with Manfredi. "Ill raise you with one of Kowalski's inventions."<br>Kowalski turned to look at Johnson. "You can't just bid one of my weapons like that!"  
>"Doesn't matter, I already won before he even made a bet on those inventions of yours." Manfredi laughed showing Johnson his cards. "I win again, that makes it 27 to 0."<br>Johnson glared at him. "Another round." he demanded.  
>Flora carefully aimed the syringe at where she could see Akela's vein. She quickly injected the needle into the vein, and once all the fluid had gone in, she took the needle out and backed away.<br>"I hope he will be alright." Flora sighed. 

**Dr. Blowholes Lair**

Skipper sat back up and stared at where he had seen Grace go. What is she doing? Had she lost her mind? 

"You alright Skipper?" Amber asked, still lying on the ground where Sarge had thrown her. 

"I've been better." Skipper muttered.

Amber narrowed her eyes suddenly.  
>"What the heck is wrong with Grace?" she nearly screamed. "I understand that she wouldn't betray you, but I'm a different case. I've had it with wolves!" <p>

"I know Grace, she is a good wolf." Skipper said confidently. 

"Keep thinking that." Amber muttered. 

"Ahem." Blowhole coughed.  
>"Damn it." Amber cursed.<p>

**Outside**

"I can't believe he went in alone." Rose growled. "Oh when I catch up to him!"

"Uh. Rose?" Sal pointed to a screen.

"What now?" the leader snapped.

"Look."

Rose turned to look at the screen, Amber lay on the ground in front of a familar brown wolf. Grace lunged forward but was caught off guard by Skipper. After a short fight, Grace threw Skipper to the ground and walked away.

"Oh my...No. No. No-No. Grace didn't attack Skipper, or Amber." Rose denied herself.

"She did Rose. And she's still out there. You know that she would want us to-" Lea stated

"NO! Grace wouldn't-"

Rico, Madison, Alex, Private and Sara caught up to them, as the video started to replay.

Private yelped and covered his eyes. Sara turned around and tried to walk away, Alex stopped her, but wasn't looking at the screen herself.

Rico and Madison both seemed angered by Grace's betrayal, but relieved at the same time that she hadn't killed Skipper or Amber.

"Rose, if you don't, then Hawk will." Sal's tone was more threatening than usual.

"Will what?" Sara asked.

"Grace is a threat to herself and others." Lea replied, not taking her eyes off Rose.

"Fill in the blanks." Alex finished.

Private gasped a little, but stopped himself.

**Dr. Blowhole's Lair (again)**

Grace paused at every corner to listen to every sound. When there was scilence, she motioned for Alexander to follow.

As with all of their plans though, they grew bored with the concept of stopping, listening, waiting, and starting the whole process over again.

"So, why did you come back?" Alexander asked after a few minutes.

"Because I can't take out Blowhole all alone?" Grace flashed him a quizical glance.

"No I meant, why did you go back to the zoo after ACIS was destroyed?"

Grace shrugged, "I didn't have anywhere else to go. No family or a pack so, I guess my subconsious led me to the zoo."

"But why didn't you go back to ACIS and help?"

"I don't know. Because I'm a cold-emotionless bitch. I suppose."

Alexander couldn't help but laugh, "You really are. Actually, I was suprised when I found out you had never killed anyone."

"I may be incapable of feeling emotion, but a murderer I am not." Grace chuckled slightly, but soon grew serious. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alexander looked around.

"That's just it. It's way to quiet." the wolf lowered her head and stalked around the corner.

"What is it?"

"Stay there." Grace growled, not her usual soft, low growl, but a loud threatening growl. She took a few steps forward, dissappearing around the corner.

Alexander followed closely. Grace stood barely half as tall as Kouan, and clearly lacked the muscle to even begin to compeate with him. The gorilla easily threw Grace aside, she simply pushed herself to her feet and tried to attack again. This time, Kouan caught Grace and held her against the wall.

"The Doc said you'd try to fight me." he growled, tightining his grip round Grace's neck. "Told him that I couldn't promise him you'd be alive. Just that I'd take care of the monitor."

"And here I thought you just the power of the plans. Vera's the brains." Grace managed to smart off.

"Vera's a liar and a backstabber. Just like _your_ parents." Kouan continued to tighten his grip, until Grace couldn't breathe at all.

There was a snapping sound and Grace and Kouan both hit the ground. Grace gasped to catch back up on her breathing.

"Why...did you.." Grace looked up at Alexander, who was standing on Kouan's back. She shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, I was worried for your life and all that shit." Alexander shrugged.

"He knew my parents." Grace sighed.

"And so does half the world, so come on Grace."

"No I mean, he actually knew them."

"Hawk knows your parents to so let's get the fuck out of here and go find him."

Grace followed Alexander slowly, her mind still on Kouan's last words. 'Vera's a liar and a backstabber. Just like your parents.'

**There was some foreshadowing in this chapter. See if you can find it. Also, any suggestions for a story would be appreciated. Just anything, one-shots, or anything else.**


	19. Akela vs Hawk

**Dave belongs to Hardrocker21, I would have updated sooner but, I've been busy being a 'cow-pony'. My cousins came over and, literally, all I've done for the past 3 days is give them piggy-back rides. Until they saw Shadow. Then he carried them around. for being 10 years old, he's a very patient horse. Gotta love those short old folks! Anywho- Onto the story! (ps- We still haven't reached the turning point!:D)**

"Come on, Johnson. At least challenge me." Manfredi sighed, adding yet another of Kowalski's inventions to his list.

"Well maybe I would-" Johnson began.

"Seriously guys. Stop bartering my inventions!" Kowalski snapped.

"Shh!" Flora snapped. "Akela and Hawk are still talking."

"Cupcake, there's no talking going on." Johnson sighed, giving up on blackjack.

"Those two fight like cats and dogs." Mani finished.

"Correction, they fight like Grace and Skipper."

"Actually, the worst Grace and Skipper fight is probably the equivilent of the best Hawk and Akela fight. Kowalski, Up for a game of cards?"

"No." Kowalski quickly answered, "I'm pretty sure you're unbeatable."

At that moment, both Hawk and Akela stormed back into the cave.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks, Hawk!" Akela shouted.

"And you can't help that your parents couldn't control you!" Hawk glared at Akela.

"I'm going after Grace weather you like it or not!"

Johnson and Mani looked between the fighting wolves.

"I bet the..."Manfredi looked at his list, "Aww hell, I put the whole dawn thing on Hawk."

"Akela's totally got it." Johnson smiled.

"Akela doesn't have anything to fight for yet, as long as Hawk doesn't try to hurt anyone." Kowalski added. "I'd have to agree with Manfredi on this one."

"I can't believe you guys!" Flora rolled her eyes and crossed the room.

Akela and Hawk stopped their arguing.

"What!" Mani jumped up. "Oh come on!"

Kowalski sighed, "Never underestimate the power of a little female intervention."

**Outside Dr. Blowhole's lair**

"Rico! Stop!" Private struggled against Rico.

"No!" Rico grunted, pushing Private away.

"Rico. Stand down!" Rose attempted.

He seemed to think about the option, then shook his head. "No." He dove forward, jumping up and into the air vent.

Rose sighed and took off after Rico, the others following her lead.

**Other side of the wall**

"Are you just going to stay back there and pout?" Alexander stopped walking and turned around to face the wolf.

Grace, deep in thought, ran into him. "Whoa. Why'd you stop?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"Listening?"

"Yeah, Sorry. What was the question?" Grace started to walk around Alexander.

He stopped her. "What is wrong with you? You act like it's a bad thing that I saved your life."

"I had everything under con-" Grace stepped away from the monitor.

"Control?"

"I'd insult your self-control, but seeing as you have none, all arguements made are irrelivant" Grace tried again to walk past Alexander.

"See? There you go again."

"Alright, look." Grace turned around. "I'm about 5 seconds from strangling you with your small intestine and I'd rather not be labeled as a to mention, Skipper would have my tail. So, let's not push my buttons."

Rico suddenly tackled Grace. Reacting simply on instinct, Grace rolled Rico aside and to the ground, then jumped up to meet Rose.

"Rico? Rose? What the hell is going on?" Grace stopped herself before biting Rose.

"Language, Grace." Alexander motioned towards Private and Sara.

"Oh really? I thought we established this already." Grace shot Alexander a quick glare.

"Where's Amber and my dad?" Alex said, just to break the akward silence.

**Dr. Blowhole's lab**

Dr. Blowhole looked around. "Well, I'd go ahead and dispose of you two, but seeing as I have know clue where Vera, Kouan, Sarge, or Grace got off to. I'll just hold out."

"Oh yay." Skipper said sarcastically.

"It's really weird in here, with just us." Blowhole continued to look around.

"No, really?"

Blowhole waited a few seconds before continuing, "I would like to introduce you to someone. My latest creation. A reptilian wolf."

"Ha!" Amber laughed. "I told you they would elope! Pay up!"

"Huh?" Blowhole asked.

"Grace and Alexander." both penguins responded.

"What about them?"

"Amber thought they would elope." Skipper sighed.

"There was no eloping involved!"

"Damn." Amber muttered.

Sarge re-entered the room. "Doc. I couldn't find Grace or the monitor. They were definatly in the south hall though."

"How are you sure?"

"They left a body count."

Blowhole was quiet for a few seconds, "THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH!"

Sarge chuckled, "Runs in the family I suppose." the shepard glared at Skipper.

"FIND THEM! ALL OF YOU!" Blowhole continued his rampage, ashundreds of lobsters filed out the door.

"And when we do, boss?" Sarge asked.

"Kill them!" he was still screaming, then ,all at once his tone changed to a calmness, "Actually. Bring them here. I think our little Grace needs an attitude adjustment. Wouldn't you agree, Amber?"

**In the treehouse where Scout lives**

"Dave." Scout whispered. "Dave." The husky's patience wore out. "You have to the count of three to get up before I bite you."

The otter rolled over, "5 more minutes, Scout." he muttered.

"One... Two.. Th-"

"Scout?" Dave sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Key was in trouble, I had to step in and be the big sister."

"Wait? Akela's at the zoo?"

"Yes Dave, catch up will you?"

"I was sleeping."

"In my house. On my couch. Need I go on?"

"No, I got it."

"Exactly. Grace has gotten herself in trouble."

"Grace got herself in trouble or Skipper got Grace in trouble?" Dave followed Scout into her lab.

"Uhm. A little of both." Scout put her front paws on the key pad of her computer.

"How are you going to help her? Sarge will kill you before you even get 5 feet from-"

"I know, but it's a risk we are going to have to take."

"We? Scout, I hate to tell you this but-"

"We. Dave. WE." Scout growled.

"I think Akela needs your help more than Grace. Hawk is about to rip him a new one."

"Key can handle Hawk. That old mutt is past his prime."

"Ha! Once an officer, always an officer." Dave looked down at the floor.

"You would know better than me." Scout sighed.

**Well, there it is. I don't really think it's my best work, but I've got alot on my mind right now. And can't really focus on my writing. I'm trying hard though. What does Dr. Blowhole have planned for Amber? Is Grace bi-polar? Will Scout help her brother or Grace? What will it take for Grace and Alexander to actually get along? Can Amber forgive Grace? Or is thier friendship doomed?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Asmith137 and Hardrocker21's chapter. They worked together and it turned out AMAZING! **

"Im surprised." Johnson started laughing. 

"Im shocked." Kowalski said, putting away a few of his inventions. 

"That was interesting." Manfredi muttered angrily.

Flora smiled proudly on the other side of the table. 

"At least she won all my inventions back." Kowalski chuckled and continued to put his inventions away. "At least she gave you a challenge." 

"When you've played cards with Amber, you pick up a thing or too. Im officially a expert at it." Flora said proudly. Amber was a expert at cards, chess and checkers. 

"No kidding." Manfredi muttered. 

"Cupcake here has game." Johnson laughed at Manfredis expense. 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Flora sighed. 

"For one-" 

"I don't even want to know." Flora interrupted. "So is Akela doing alright?" 

Kowalski looked at where Akela and Hawk were, they had started fighting again a few minutes before. 

"Your too reckless for ACIS!" Hawk barked at Akela. 

"There is no more ACIS! Even if there was, your far too old for it anyway!" Akela took a step to Hawk defiantly. 

"I think he is just fine." Kowalski answered. Flora smiled in relief. "I believe we should tell Skipper of our success in healing Akela." 

"He is going to be pretty mad when we call him." Flora sighed and frowned. She grabbed the radio that was on the table and turned it on. "Not lets just hope they are doing ok." 

Scout walked back into her sitting room and saw that Dave was sleeping on her couch again. She groaned in frustration and walked over to Dave and pushed him off the couch. 

Dave woke with a start as he hit the ground and looked up to see a laughing Scout standing over him. 

"Oh ha ha ha Scout just laugh it up. If I can't sleep on your couch then where can I sleep?" Dave asked. 

"Well there is a floor you know," Scout said with a laugh. 

"Yeah good one," Dave said sarcastically. 

Scout sighed and took some pity on Dave. 

"Look I understand you are tired. You have had a long trip. I have got some coffee brewing so please get yourself a cup," Scout told Dave. 

Dave stood up and said, "Alright alright. Who are you my mother?" 

Dave walked over to the coffee urn that Scout had out and grabbed a mug that that sat next to it. 

He began pouring him some coffee when he asked, "So who's causing problems this time? The Red Squirrel?" 

"No worse," said Scout as she turned away from Dave. "It is Dr. Blowhole." 

Then Scout heard the sound of a mug hitting the ground and shatter. She turned and saw Dave standing silently. He began clenching his fist and then he slowly turned towards Scout. 

"What did you say?" Dave asked Scout. 

Scout looked back at Dave and said, "It is Blowhole Dave. He is the one responsible for the current situation." 

Dave sighed and sat back down on the couch. 

"Figures. I return to New York for a visit and I get pulled back into this crap," Dave said with a touch of anger in his voice. 

"Well I am surprised you had not noticed earlier. Especially since Coney Island was your first stop," Scout said. 

At Scout's words Dave did a double take. 

"You know where he is?" Dave asked. 

"OH CRAP!" Scout cried when she realized what she had done. 

"You know where I can find him don't you?" Dave asked. 

"Um no I just thought that-" Scout tried to explain, but Dave interupted. 

"You know. Tell me," Dave demanded. 

"I do not-. Uh Dave just let it go," Scout said. 

"Let it go? My friends are in danger and I need to help them. Besides you know what he did to me and my sister. Now tell me," Dave continued to demand. 

"Dave just-." 

"TELL ME NOW!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"OKAY! But on one condition. Stop sleeping on my couch from now on. Okay?" Scout said. 

Dave nodded and said, "Deal." 

So Scout walked over to Dave and whispered Blowhole's location in his ear.

"They're with Blowhole?" Alex gasped. "You left them with Blowhole?" 

"They can handle themselves." Alexander snorted. 

"Shouldn't we go back for them?" Private asked. 

"There might be a trap." Grace said. 

"Im sure we can take down what he throws at us." Rose said confidently. It was jut then that all of Blowholes lobsters tackled them all. "Maybe not then." 

"Great." Grace rolled her eyes sarcastically. She groaned when something hit the back of her head and everything went black. 

When she woke up, she was looking into the eyes of Amber. 

"Amber?" Grace shook her head as she raised herself to her paws. 

"Hey." Amber said crossly. Grace looked around but didn't see Alexander or anyone else. 

"Where is everyone?" Grace questioned the silver penguin. 

"Beats me." Amber shrugged. Amber decided to go straight to the point. "Why the heck did you attack Skipper? He's a good penguin. I thought you could be trustworthy." 

"I am trustworthy." Grace snapped. "Skipper just doesn't know what he's doing." 

"He does know what he's doing!" Amber boiled. "You can just do what you feel like!" 

"Im doing the right thing!" Grace barked. This penguin had been on her nerves for a while. 

"No your not! How is attacking Skipper or me doing the right thing?" 

"Its simple logic. You wouldn't understand." Grace said calmly.

Amber finally snapped. She jumped up and was about to kick her when a thing tackled her. Amber looked up angrily and saw that a unfamiliar otter had tackled her. 

"Who are you?" Amber snapped.

**See? What did I tell you? **


	21. Pull not push

**I have everything planned out for the rest of the story! I'm so excited for the turning point! It's going to be the greatest thing ever!**

"Dave!" Grace shouted excitedly. "How'd you find us?"

Amber pushed Dave away from her. "Wait you know him?"

"Yeah. He's- an old friend." Grace turned her attention back to Dave.

"Scout told me. Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. We were ambushed and I was knocked out." Grace looked down at the floor.

"Oh, the amazing Grace was ambushed?" Amber sounded sarcastic. "Never."

"You're just pissed because I had to be knocked out to be caught." The wolf growled.

"That's it!" Amber tackled Grace.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Akela pulled Amber off of Grace. "That's enough ladies."

"I liked you better when you were dying." Amber muttered.

"Good to see you too." Akela glared at the penguin.

Grace stood back up. "You guys go back to the zoo. I'm going after the others."

"No your not." Akela and Amber both ordered.

"Then go with me."

"You aren't going anywhere, Grace." the door closed with a loud clatter.

Grace spun around and backed up a few steps.

"Where are your manners?" Sarge smiled. "Introduce me to your friends."

Scout froze and listened. She decided she was being paranoid. So she walked a little further. A faint bang echoed to her. "Skipper." she whispered. Giving up on her stealth mission. The husky picked up the pace and started to trot. Until the thud grew louder. Then, she broke into a run.

"Skipper, give up." Sal sighed. "It's not worth killing yourself over."

"The girls are in trouble and I'm not going to just stand here doing nothing!" Skipper shouted in response.

"We can't get out. And throwing yourself against the door repeatedly will not help." Alexander added. "The door opens in. And is locked from the other side."

Skipper gave up, falling to the ground.

Scout put her front paws against the door and unlocked it. "Skipper?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alexander jumped up.

"Calm down. I am Scout. Akela's sister."

"I don't see the resemblance." Sal looked at Scout puzzled.

"I have been told we have similar eyes." Scout shook her head. "We have the same mother. She was a whore."

"Was?" Skipper cut in. "She still is."

"Yes, I agree. But we should leave before we get caught." Scout started towards the door.

Grace growled at Sarge. She knew that she couldn't hold Sarge off at all. He would just snap her neck, just like Alexander had with Kouan, then go after the others.

"Well, Grace? I'm waiting." Sarge took a step forward.

"Why should I introduce them? You know Akela, and you nearly killed Amber." Grace tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"You really are something else-"

"When I say to. We run." Grace whispered.

"I've always thought the world of you Grace. Actually, I thought you'd join me on the dark side." Sarge shrugged and stepped up next to Grace. "After all. You've shared so many adventures with Skipper-"

Grace sunk her teeth into Sarge's neck and threw him against the wall.

Sarge recovered just as Dave pulled the door closed, trapping Sarge in the room alone.

"Big mistake, getting on my bad side." he growled.

Dr. Blowhole glared at the lobster impaitently. "Well?" he said.

"We gathered the enimes." the lobster answered.

"Excellent. No one was killed in the skirmish right?"

"Uh. Well. You see boss- uhm. Only like 10."

"10? There were only 9 of them!"

"Oh. I thought you meant minions. No, noone was killed."

"Good. What about injuries?"

"Uh, the wolf was knocked out." the lobster winced, ready to be hit.

"You put Grace with Amber correct?"

"Uh, yeah boss. Was that a problem?"

"No. That's brillant. As long as our lovely Scout stays out of this."

"Boss." Another lobster walked in, pushing a big crate. "What do you want us to do with this?"

"Oh, the reptilian wolf. Uhh... Do I want to ask how it turned out?" Blowhole grew scared just thinking about the possibilites.

"Well..." The crate shook violently. "It has an attitude."

"As expected. Have you met it's parents?"

"Not that kind of attitude. Like a rip-your-face-off- attitude."

"Really?"

The crate suddenly broke apart. And a small dark brown puppy tumbled out.

"What?" Blowhole looked at the puppy, "This is my cold-blooded killing machine."

"Yeah. Scary isn't it?"

"No. It's a puppy. A harmless innocent puppy."

"Use an age-accelerator."

The puppy growled and (to say bark would be a huge disgrace to canines everywhere) yipped.

"Awww." Some of the lobsters sighed.

"No don't 'awww' This puppy is a killer!" Blowhole exclaimed. "I need a monster. Not a baby." He started off towards his lab, the puppy stumbling behind him.

**That's my chapter. I'm so close to the fun part that I can't wait! It will probably be the next chapter So, be ready! In case you all were wondering, I decided not to do a Halloween story. Sorry, I know some of you were looking forward to it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm also taking requests for what I should be for Halloween. So, leave a suggestion in your review. And I'll make a video of it for youtube!**


	22. Grace saves Amber

**Happy belated Halloween everyone! Sorry I didn't get a story up but here's this chapter! It's the one I'm really happy about!**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?" Grace shouted at Akela.

"It was irrelevant. At the time."Akela picked up his speed. He knew he could outrun Grace, but she could totally kick his ass at fighting.

"At the time? Skipper and I were fighting! If you had told me this than I wouldn't have needed rescuing by Alexander in the first place!" Grace slowed down. There was no point in her trying to keep up with the taller wolf.

"You and Skipper are always fighting." Akela rolled his eyes.

Grace stopped running, and slid to a stop. "What?"

"You are always fighting. Like Manfredi and Johnson. Always." Akela slowed to a trot. "Come on. We've gotta find Scout."

"Unless Scout finds you first." Scout responded, appearing out of the dark.

"There you are." Akela acted like nothing had happened.

Amber picked up on something. "Where's Sara and Madison?"

"Where are any of the girls?" Sal looked around.

The intercom system clicked on. "I'm amazed it's taken you this long to catch on."

"Blowhole! Where are they!" Dave shouted.

"Someone needs to ask nicely." the voice sang.

"Tell us where they are or-" Grace started but stopped herself.

"Gonna finish that threat Grace?" Alexander asked.

"Shh. Listen."

"What is-"

"Shut up. Scout do you-" Grace asked.

"No." the calico dog looked around puzzled.

"Keep him talking." Grace started to walk away slowly.

She paused outside each door. Then, heard Blowhole.

Smiling to herself, she nodded towards the door. She jumped against the door, throwing it opened.

"Ah, Grace. Hello. I figured it would be you that discovered this." Blowhole smiled evily.

"The sound. I heard Dave echo through the intercom, then figured you had to be close enough to hear us." Grace assumed her attack position.

Skipper, Scout, and Amber appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. Atta girl, Grace!" Skipper cheered. "Now let's kick his tail, and get the girls back!"

A faint clicking sound, followed by a voice.

"Ah. Skipper. A classic response. You never were much for planning ahead." Sarge limped into view.

"Aw. Sarge is hurt. Darn the luck." Scout rolled her eyes.

"It's so nice of you to show up, Scout. I have been worried about you. How's your mother doing?"

Scout growled. "None of your buisness."

"That's nice."

Grace took a slow step forward and brushed against Amber. The silver penguin startled very slightly, then took immediate notice of the wolf's intentions.

While Amber was tring to figure out why Grace wanted to attack Sarge, the brown wolf was trying to give Amber a signal to close in.

When no one else seemed to get the hint Grace stepped back slowly.

"So what happened to you?" Skipper asked sarcastically.

Sarge chuckled. "What happened? Grace, would you like to tell them?"

Grace's tail twitched slightly.

"I'll share then. Grace attacked me. Now how bad will it look when the world finds out that top ACIS agent Grace attacked me, and everyone in this room. Brutially murdering them all. And had to be controled?"

Grace mumbled something that was so overlaid by a growl, that it was almost inaudible.

Skipper filled in for her, "There is no ACIS."

"Oh dear. What happened?" Sarge smiled, "Oh that's right, Agent Rivera-"

_**There comes a moment in everyone's life, human, canine or otherwise, when they snap. And for a few breif moments, the only thing that will satisfy their anger, is a mistake that they cannot take back. But how far would you go if someone threatened your honor, your life, or the lives of your friends? For some, like Grace, defending is in thier nature. While we may never know what corrupted us to resort to violence, one bad decision is all it takes, just one straw, and in that moment, you can go from docile to 'at large'.**_

Akela pushed against the door. "Damnit Sarge! When I get in there I will slaughter you!" the tall red wolf spun and looked for an alternate entry via airvent or hole, anything really.

"Rico!" Akela barked. "I need in that room now!"

"Ok, Akela just breathe." Dave tried to calm him down.

"Fuck you. No. Rico, ka-boom?" Akela backed further away from the door.

"OK." Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite and laughed. Then placed it at the base of the door and ran away.

Amber looked over at Scout. The calico husky stood next to the door, she held her head low and was growling. Although her curled tail and 1 half-errected ear gave her threatening posture a sort of comical air.

The explosion drew Grace's attention for a second, just long enough for Sarge to close his jaws around her front right leg. The bone snapped, causing the wolf to fall to the floor.

The sound that should have been the door falling was muffled by a resounding yelp.

Skipper waved his flipper around in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke away. "Amber?" he coughed.

The room was dark, and quiet.

"Amber? Grace?"

Akela scrambled over the door. "Sarge!" he barked.

"Akela stand down! We have to find Amber and Grace!" Skipper began looking frantically around.

"Over here." someone said.

Skipper sighed when he saw Amber and Grace.

Grace was on the floor, Amber stood next to her, trying to hold the wolf down.

"What happened?" Akela and Skipper both demanded.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Grace growled, finally getting her feet underneath her, and standing up.

"Where's Scout?" Dave asked, concern filling his voice.

"She was by the door." Amber answered, not taking her eyes of Grace.

Rico began jumping around, pointing to the floor beside the door.

The form of a large dog laid against the wall.

Akela yelped and was by his sister in one jump. "Scout?"

Grace turned her attention to the way Sarge had exited. A secret door had opened in the wall, revealing a long hallway that seemed to scream 'Follow me, Grace.'

**I didn't quite get there but this was a good place to stop. So that the next chapter picks up at the fun part!**


	23. 5th Order Falling

**The first time I wrote this chapter my computer crashed, So I'm retyping it very quickly. Sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors. I am typically a grammar Nazi but I just ran out of time. **

'**Move Along' by All American Rejects is stuck in my head.**

Grace followed Sarge's scent. It was pressed into the ground and her memory. The smell of official business and cedar trees.

A door at the end of the hallway was just swinging closed, Grace galloped forward and slid out the door. She was standing on a fire exit, on the second floor. With the Atlantic Ocean below her.

"Oh shit." Grace backed into the building, her fear of drowning and her hatred of Sarge combined and waged a war in her mind.

Grace heard the sound of metal clanging and looked up, to see Sarge disappear onto the roof . "Sarge." she growled, taking a nervous first step onto the platform.

**Meanwhile…**

"I am fine, Akela." Scout pushed her brother away and stood up.

"No you aren't. Alexander tell her she's not fine." Akela looked towards the medic.

"I'm not going to argue with her. She's an assassin. So, if she says she's fine, then odds are she's fine." Alexander backed away from the siblings in order to avoid being hit.

"Ha! See? Alexander agrees with me." Scout smiled at Akela.

"Where's Grace?" Skipper asked, looking around.

"Don't change the -Hey, where is Grace?" Akela changed his tone quickly.

A muffled yelp caused Akela and Scout to prick their ears.

"That sounded like Grace." Amber said after a few seconds.

"Amber, you and Scout go find the others!" Skipper ordered.

Akela was already halfway down the hall.

"Akela!" Skipper raced after the wolf.

Sarge threw Grace against an air conditioning unit.

The brown wolf fell again.

"Well, Grace? Any last words?" Sarge growled.

Grace tried to catch her breath. She mentally kicked herself for running off without backup. She hadn't counted on Sarge being able to over power her so quickly. Then again, her leg was broken and Sarge was commissioner for a reason. Just like the alpha of a wild pack, he had fought for his position, gained the respect of his peers, like Hawk.

Shaking away thoughts of Hawk and Skipper, Grace forced herself to stand up.

Sarge growled, "You are pathetic, useless, and ACIS will be much better without you."

The shepherd lunged forward, throwing Grace back into the metal box. She yelped and tried to push him away.

Sarge suddenly fell away from the wolf.

Grace shook off her confusion, and looked to see who had saved her.

Akela pinned Sarge to the ground. The larger red wolf stood over the shepherd, his hair raised and teeth bared.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME RESPECT!" Akela growled.

Skipper slid up to Grace. "AKELA! LET HIM GO!"

Akela stopped growling but kept his position.

"Now." Skipper demanded again.

Akela moved to step away from Sarge. The older dog had different plans however.

Sarge used his back paws to trip Akela. The wolf hit the floor(-err-roof depends on how you look at it)

Akela rolled over, he bit down on Sarge's throat, throwing the dog to the ground.

As Akela pounced, Sarge countered swiftly and almost errorless.

Before Grace, Skipper, or Akela, for that matter, could react, Akela disappeared over the edge of the building.

Sarge instantly turned his attack back to Grace.

Grace dodged the first attempt, but felt strangely lost, so Sarge easily had Grace by the neck on his next try.

Grace reacted in a second, she sunk her teeth into Sarge's shoulder, and pulled him to the ground.

The bite force of a wolf has been measured at up to 1400 pounds per square inch. And it takes about 7 pounds of pressure to collapse someone's windpipe, thus causing them to suffocate. Unless one 'accidently' breaks the others neck first.

Grace felt the bones separate just seconds before she felt her canine teeth meet.

Her whole world seemed to slow down, the only thing that seemed to be keeping time was the sound of her heartbeat.

Everything came rushing back suddenly.

Skipper tried to pull Grace away from Sarge. He was screaming at her to let go. _'Let go of what?' _Was the only thought that flashed through her mind before she realized the taste of blood.

Grace dropped Sarge's lifeless form. She stumbled back and collapsed, speechless.

Alexander and Dave finally appeared on the rooftop.

"What we miss?" Dave asked.

Alexander looked between Grace and Sarge. "I could be really rude right now."

Skipper glared at him briefly then back to Grace.

"What have done?" the wolf breathed.

**There it is! So to recap this chapter: Sarge pushed Akela off the roof and into the ocean. So Grace ripped Sarge's throat out… Not really 'an-eye-for-an-eye' but hey, Grace has never been rational.**


	24. Reptilian Wolf: Take 2

**Sorry it's taken so long. I'm just busy.**

Scout flicked her ears to the sound of muffled yells for help. "They are somewhere around here." The husky said, more to herself than her traveling companion.

Amber paused. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't just leading me to my doom?"

Scout flashed the silver penguin a quizzical look. "Uhm. What? Why would I lure you to your demise? That is a little more of Grace's style. Not really me."

Amber shrugged. "I wonder how Flora is doing."

Scout stopped suddenly. "Flora? She is part of your team?"

"Yeah, She's my second in command."

Scout just shook her head confused. "What is it with second in command officers and falling in love?"

It was Amber's turn to be overwhelmed by confusion. "I don't think I understand."

"Grace was second in command, still is, and she fell in love with Kowalski, Skipper's S.I.C. And then-"

"Kowalski and Grace?" Amber asked. "Skipper never answered me about that. What exactly happened?"

"Absolutely nothing," Scout shrugged, "Which, maybe that was where they went wrong. Grace has an adventurous mind, but her heart always belonged to ACIS. And Kowalski's heart, mind and whole being are devoted to science. Naturally, they argued over everything. And, eventually, Grace ended it. Kowalski didn't try to stop her, so Grace ran off to the west coast; she left a broken hearted Kowalski behind, and, as far as I know, never looked back."

Amber flashed Scout a quick glance, the husky was truly focused on her job. She seemed to catch on to Amber's look, because the dog rolled her eyes and broke into a trot.

The rain had finally caught up to the clouds, and decided that the death of Sarge was an optimal time to start to fall. Grace pinned her ears back in an effort to keep the water out of them.

"Stupid rain." Dave grumbled, looking up at the dark storm clouds.

"It happens." Skipper glared at him.

Grace jumped up and walked to the edge of the building that Akela had just fallen over. The waves swirled below her, hitting the side of the cliff what looked like 30 or more feet down. The waves moved in and out in an almost hypnotic way.

In just a half a second, the brown wolf was slammed to the ground. She attempted to bite whoever had tackled her, until she realized it was Manfredi.

"Grace don't jump!" he screamed.

"What the heck are you talking about? I wasn't planning on jumping." Grace pushed Mani aside.

The penguin smiled, "Exactly."

Hawk stopped next to Skipper and Dave. "I can't believe that Grace is safe. Sarge could have killed her."

"There was no luck involved. Just Akela." Skipper watched Mani continue to attempt to hug Grace, even though she obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

"Akela went out like any self-respecting person would." Hawk didn't spare Skipper a glance. "Grace would have done it for him or anyone else."

Grace finally gave up trying to keep Mani away and let him hold her.

Skipper heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm serious Flora." Kowalski said. "I didn't ever see- GRACE!" he squealed her name and immediately went to join Mani in the 'hug fest'.

"Uh huh" Flora sighed. "I get it, ok?"

Johnson chimed in next, "Annoyed cupcake?"

"Will you stop that? How did you even come up with that!"

"Because, you have brown feathers, and that makes me crave chocolate cupcakes." Johnson put his flippers on his hips dramatically.

"Grace has brown fur? Why isn't she cupcake?" Flora glared at the other penguin.

"She's rude and unladylike. That's why she's not cupcake." Johnson smiled.

Flora looked down at the ground "That's not even fair."

"So, are you annoyed?" Johnson was looking at Grace.

"No." the brown penguin answered.

Grace limped over to Hawk and Skipper, her ears were still back. "I didn't mean to, Hawk."

The older wolf just glared at her and turned around. "Let's just find the others. We'll talk later."

"He doesn't mean it Grace." Johnson tried to comfort the wolf.

Grace just let her breath out and followed after Hawk. She stopped about halfway to the edge and lifted her right paw off the ground.

"Grace, you're going to hurt yourself more. Just stay-" Mani cut himself off, realizing that anything he said wouldn't keep Grace on the roof.

Dave caught up to Grace. "Don't let Hawk get to you. He just-"

"He's right." The wolf growled.

"Sure he is." Alexander shrugged. "It's all Grace's fault."

"Alexander?" Manfredi raised an eyebrow. "Drop it."

"You can't keep her in a box forever." The monitor quickly responded.

"No, but I can put you in a box. Floating down a river."

Blowhole studied the new and improved reptilian wolf.

Oversized canine teeth were exposed against the lower jaw. It had black scales running along its back and around the base of its neck. Spiky black fur covered his front legs, ribs and hips, then faded out into light brown colored scales. **(If you want me to actually put forth the effort to draw the reptilian wolf I will, but someone has to tell me.)**

"I'd say this goes under the category of 'Most Improved'" the dolphin laughed.

"I agree with you, boss." A lobster agreed.

"Let's test it out with our wonderful agents, shall we?" Blowhole presented the 'monster' with a piece of white fabric.

The reptilian wolf quickly sniffed the cloth and then the air.

"I think this is going to be a success. Let's see Grace get out of this one." Blowhole smiled as the wolf hybrid galloped out of the room.

Scout pulled the door handle and the heavy door moved open.

"Amber?" a female voice said. "Is that you?"

"Sara!" Amber slid past Scout and into the dark room.

Scout felt around for a light switch with her nose. A circle of light suddenly appeared on the floor.

Scout readied herself to attack, but Rico and Sal became visible.

Scout let out a sigh of relief, "Do not do that, guys."

Rico giggled. "Thas wha she said."

"Nice!" Sal offered the penguin a high-five, Rico accepted.

Scout growled slightly, and the boys refocused on shining the light around.

A net hung from the ceiling contained the missing animals.

"Scout!" Lea squealed.

The husky trotted over to stand by Amber. "How are we going to get them out?"

There was a brief gagging sound then, Rico appeared with a chainsaw.

Scout and Amber looked at each other. "That's actually not a bad idea." Amber noted.

"That is a terrible idea." Scout glared at Rico.

"Oh well." Rico cut three ropes on the net, and stepped back.

Scout glared at Rico as Rose, Lea, Madison, Sara, and Private hit the floor.

Rose quickly jumped to her feet. "It's great to see you again, Scout."

"Same. Does anyone else hear that?"

"Yeah." Sal took a half step towards Scout, "It's like a running sound."

The reptilian wolf stopped outside the door. _The scent stops here. Why is it so faint? Oh well. _


	25. The Battle Begins

Hawk was four steps ahead of everyone else. He just couldn't stand to think about Grace, Sarge, or Akela right then.

Grace stared at the ground. She kept all weight off her right paw, and it was really taking a toll on her shoulder.

Skipper stopped at the edge of the roof and offered to help Grace down.

She shook her head, sending a few drops of water to the side. "I'm not broken."

The penguin sighed. "I know, but-"

Grace had already started down the stairs.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." Alexander jumped on the border of the roof.

"What gave you that idea?" Flora agreed.

"She's just being Grace." Skipper glared at them.

"No, she isn't." Alexander followed Grace's lead, and paused on the third step. "Grace's emotions are being overwhelmed. First she gets kidnapped and injured then witnesses as ACIS is destroyed. Just that was enough to trigger a minor Post Traumatic Stress response. That's why she passed out in my floor."

"Oh, well, if that's all." Skipper was relieved at first.

"I'm not finished yet." The monitor moved down three more steps, reaching the 1st platform, "Her ability to cope was under some stress, and quite possibly healing itself, until Sarge attacked her. Now every thought Grace has is just pushing her closer and closer to insanity."

"Grace is not crazy." Skipper landed on the platform next to Alexander.

"Grace is avoiding you because you are a reminder of ACIS, and everyone there." Kowalski finished.

"Are you all coming or not?" Johnson called up to them.

"Yeah" Skipper answered, glaring at Kowalski before trailing after Johnson.

The reptilian wolf growled as he entered the room. _Find the scent._ He followed the smell with his eyes. The scent was overlapped by another smell, but it was the scent, on a silver penguin.

"Honestly Scout, you've been hanging around Skipper way too much." Lea sighed.

"What?" Amber looked at Scout.

"I have not spent any time with Skipper, or his team. Thank you, Lea." Scout smiled.

The reptilian wolf slipped behind some boxes, hiding from view. _Wait until she's alone, and then attack. _

The wolf continued to watch.

"Let's go find Skippah." Private took off.

"Yeah, this place is creeping me out." Sara shivered.

"Same here." Lea agreed.

Scout waited for a few seconds while everyone headed for the door. "Amber."

The silver penguin sighed. "What?"

"I just-"

The reptilian wolf saw his opportunity, and burst from his hiding place.

Amber was caught off guard by the wolf and he easily threw her to the ground.

"Amber!" Scout jumped forward and pushed the reptilian wolf away from Amber.

Even though Scout felt her teeth break the skin, when the wolf-hybrid tossed her to the ground, there was no sign of any blood.

Amber drug herself off the ground, only to be knocked back down by the reptilian wolf. The scent wasn't as strong on the penguin as it should have been.

"Hawk!" Private squealed.

The wolf stepped aside, and watched as the small penguin slammed into Grace.

"Ow!" Grace landed on her back. "Private, what the fuck?"

"Grace! Watch your mouth!" Hawk growled.

"There's a monster! It attacked Amber! Scout's trying to fight it but she can't!" Private spilled the story way faster than anyone could listen.

"Monster?" Alexander helped Grace up.

"Uh-huh, with big teeth, scales, and fur."

"The reptilian wolf?" Grace pricked her ears up.

"The what?" Skipper asked.

"Blowhole used DNA transfer to create a wolf/ water monitor hybrid." Grace answered.

"And that wouldn't have been one of the things to say when I said 'Grace, report'?" Hawk growled.

"I… It wouldn't-wasn't supposed to work." Grace tried to defend herself.

"It obviously did." Hawk turned and began giving orders. "Manfredi, Johnson let's go."

"Kowalski, Flora, Private. You're with me." Skipper slid down the hallway.

"Grace you stay here where you can't cause any more trouble." Hawk ordered.

"What?" Skipper spun around and gave Hawk a stern look.

Grace just shook her head, "No way. If Scout's in trouble I want to help."

"You've done enough. I will not lose anyone else." Hawk continued. "Alexander. You keep an eye on Grace."

"Why don't you stay here with Alexander and I'll go fight?" Grace took a step forward.

"I'm not hurt. You are."

"Hawk, Grace" Johnson stepped between them. "Just calm down, there's no need for fighting."

Mani had to throw in his 2 cents, naturally. "Actually I'd like to see them rip each other apart."

"Fine. Go on Hawk, but don't give yourself a heart attack." Grace snapped.

"Ok, now, Grace." Manfredi sighed. "That wasn't nice."

Grace thought for a second before saying the first thing that came to her mind, "You're not nice."

"Really?" Johnson raised an eyebrow. "5 years around me and that's the best you can come up with?"

Grace didn't answer; she just flicked her tail impatiently.

Skipper took one last look at Grace, then joined Hawk. "Maybe we should have brought them along."

"No. I stand by my choice."

"But if this monster is a perfect combination of Grace and Alexander then-"

"You are aware that I raised Grace, and taught her everything she knows. I believe I can handle this little monster." Hawk broke into a run.

"Famous last words." Grace sighed.

**So, that's my second chapter this week. I don't think it's one of my best or even among the average but…It's a chapter nonetheless. Review please!**


	26. Sacrifice

**There are only 5 chapters left. And that's not counting this one. I'm hoping I'm done by Christmas but I'm not exactly sure if I'll make it or not. It's been a rough week but I'm off school for 5 days so I should be ble to get some chapters up. Maybe. PS I hope you all paid attention to the flashbacks earlier in the story. They will have meaning in this chapter!**

The reptilian wolf growled, flashing it's teeth at Scout.

"I can not keep him entertained much longer." the husky stepped away from the wolf quickly.

"Just start pushing him this way." Sal, Dave, and Rico were standing on a rafter above the wolf. The net was laid out beneath them with a cable and pulley system at the ready.

If their plan worked, Scout and Amber would back the reptilian monster onto the net, which would close around him and pull him off the ground. Thus, containing him until someone could provide assistance in disposing of him. That was, if their plan worked.

Skipper, Kowalski, Flora, and Private arrived before Hawk's team. Skipper landed in a defensive position between Scout and Amber. "Need some help ladies?" 

"Your chivalry is not requested at this time. Thank you." Scout growled. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah." Sal shifted his weight nervously.

Scout took a step forward and growled at the Reptilian Wolf. The Reptilian Wolf tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, as if questioning whether or not he should be afraid of the akward husky.

"I don't think it's working." Kowalski whispered to Skipper.

"Really, Kowalski? I never would have guessed." Amber cut in sarcastically.

Johnson landed next to Flora, taking the same position as Skipper. "Hey cupcake."

Scout flicked her ear towards the sound of the others.

"Scout What are you waiting for! A formal invitation? Just get him over here!" Dave yelled from the rafter with Rico and Sal.

The Reptilian wolf took one swift smell of the air then changed his tactic. _Find the scent. Bring it to the boss._

Grace yelped. "Damn it Alexander! You aren't helping!"

"Well you aren't exactly the best paitent!" the monitor snapped back, abandoning his attempt to help with Grace's leg.

"Maybe I would be a better paitent if you weren't such a psychopath!"

"If I wasn't a psychopath, you'd be dead."

"If you weren't a psychopath then none of this would've ever happened!"

"This is my fault? I totally wanted to spend my Saturday night with a self-centered, spoiled, errogant, dramatic perfectionist bitch!"

Grace tried to push herself up. "I'm not any of those things!"

"Really? Then what are you?"

"I'm-"

"An actress?"

"No."

"Is little baby Grace scared of letting big bad Hawk see she's a failure?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me so that I have some sort of grasp of the reason behind your behavior."

"I can't-"

"Because there isn't a reason. I'm leaving, join when and if you realize-"

Grace slammed against Alexander. They both fell to the ground.

Alexander was up first. He pushed Grace back to the ground and held her down.

"By all means of life I should kill you right here." he growled.

Grace struggled againt Alexander at first, until she realized that he was stronger than she was.

"Let me go." the wolf growled.

"I don't think so. You are a danger to yourself and others as long as you are conscious."

"I'm a danger?"

Someone cleared their throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

Alexander gave one last look at Grace and reluctanly allowed her to stand.

"If you two were just going to kill each other then why did I bother giving the Reptilian Wolf your scent?" Blowhole sighed.

"Huh?" both Grace and Alexander were left confused.

"The Reptilian wolf has your scent Grace. It's hunting you and anyone with your scent on them."

Grace raced through a list of who had touched her or who she had touched. Amber, Sarge, Manfredi, Kowalski, Skipper, Dave, and now Alexander.

"That's right Grace! Everyone that's touched you is on the target list. And there's nothing you can do about it." Blowhole spun in a circle on his segway. "I win!"

"Took you long enough." Grace gave a sidelong glance at Alexander and tipped her nose towards the celebrating dolphin.

"What?" Blowhole stopped spinning.

"I'm just saying that you've never won before. It's a little surprising. Congratulations."

"Again. What?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory." Grace moved in a circle around the dolphin, he moved his segway to always be facing the wolf.

"I won't be around to say it when you're succesful. So, I'll just say it now."

Blowhole gave the wolf a confused look, before falling forward.

Alexander stood on the other side of the blue-gray mass, staring innocently off into space.

"He's not dead. Just unconsious."

"That'll buy us enough time to go help the others." Grace jumped over Blowhole, grabbed Alexander and started running.

Scout saw the Reptilian wolf lunge for Kowalski but didn't have enough time to respond on her own. Skipper, however, did.

Caught but the penguin, the reptilian wolf collided with the ground.

Hawk pounced on the Reptilian wolf, ready to go for the kill. The dark brown wolf paused, the Reptilian Wolf's eyes were the same blue green as Grace's.

That hesitation was just enough for the Reptilian wolf to seize Hawk by the throat and throw him against the wall.

The dull thud of Hawk against the wall resounded throughout the room. He landed on his feet and moved to take a step, but crumpled to the ground instead.

Skipper and Amber both jumped for the wolf, but he ducked and sent the two penguins crashing into each other.

The Reptilian Wolf swung his head back and forth, trying to cathch the scent.

Scout saw her chance to force the monster backwards and onto the net. She collided with the Reptilian Wolf's cheast, he toppled over and landed in the middle of the net.

"NOW!" Scout barked.

"But-" Dave tried to stop Sal

"Dave! NOW!" Scout held the Reptilian wolf down.

Rico quickly produced an axe and cut the line. The net swung closed around Scout and the Reptilian wolf. Catching both but throwing Scout off balance. The Reptilian wolf was now on top.

Manfredi was up on the rafter next. "Cut the net down!" he demanded.

Dave took the axe from Rico and swung. The net and both canines fell to the ground.

The net remained still for a few seconds. The Reptialian Wolf broke through the net revealing Scout lying in a small pool of blood.

The Reptilian wolf growled and glared accusinly up at the rafter. He backed up ad prepared to jump. Rico brought a baseball bat into the game and prepared to take a swing.

Grace beat Rico to it. In a flash of brown and black, Grace was against the reptilian wolf. Grace rolled once she hit the floor. A familiar voice slipped into her mind_ Protect your center._

'Ok Alexander, I hope this works.' Grace thought.

The Reptilian Wolf tackled Grace his teeth dug into the space behind her ribs. Grace fought against the pain. 'Come on Alexander,'

Skipper watched as the Reptilian wolf's huge incisors dissappeared into Grace's side.

The Reptilian wolf dropped Grace and howled, then ran out of the room.

At first Grace could see everything, that gave way to the shapes and shadows of everyone surrounding her, and then, she slipped into the darkness. The last thing she could hear was Skipper screaming her name over and over and over again. "Grace! Don't fall asleep! Grace! Gra-"

**This chapter was inspired by a dream that I had. And in case you were wondering I was listening to Burning Bridges by Linkin Park while typing the aguement between Grace and Alexander. Now, I have to ask, how many of you agree with Alexander and who agrees with Grace? Why?**


	27. The Safety of the PlaneSorta

**I got bored. And my mother is making out in the kitchen with her hubby. Couples are nasty. Either that or I'm jealous, and, like I have previously said, jealousy kills people. I don't get jealous, I get dru-uhhhh...root beer anyone?**

_Grace wagged her tail, she was running, or rather, bounding, through the laughed when the wolf stopped and some snow fell on her head. Grace shook it of and ran towards the penguin. Her tail was still wagging as she tackled him to the ground. She licked his face. "That's so gross!" he squealed wiping the dog slober off with his flipper. She laughed and jumped back. Akela leapt over to Grace next, and the two wolves chased each other around. Grace seemed so happy._

"You ok?"

Skipper was pulled back to reality, he looked around the plane. Flora, Madison and Sara were in the seats across the asile. From where he was, it looked like Madison was asleep streached out in the seat on her side, and Sara was curled up next to Flora, who was staring out the window at the stars as they blew past the windows.

Amber was sitting in the row directly in front of Skipper, facing him.

"You ok?" the silver penguin repeated. "You haven't said anything since-"

"I'm fine." Skipper flashed a half-hearted smile at her.

Amber sat back and folded her flippers across her chest.

"Promise." he answered.

The scilent reminder of the arguement had taken over the plane. The contenders, Manfredi and Hawk, both lie on seperate sides of the aisle.

Lea, Alex, and Rose were in the front row of seats, finding entertainment in a balloon.

Amber sighed slightly, causing Skipper to look at her.

"Look at Scout." she nodded towards the row behind them. The husky was curled in a ball, she had cried herself to sleep finally.

Johnson sat next to her, he had somehow managed to tell her that her brother wasn't coming home with them, and not get murdered.

Sal, Dave and Rico were behind Skipper and Amber, all of them half asleep.

"Go try to talk to Hawk." Flora whispered after a few minutes.

"Why me?" Skipper responded. "Manfredi's the one that pissed him off."

"Go. Please?" Sara said, startling everyone who thought she was sleep.

Hawk was pacing at the back of the plane, waiting for news about Grace,

Skipper sighed "Do I have to? I mean, Alexander's sitting in the back corner pouting."

"I'm NOT throwing a temper tantrum!" The voice of the monitor came from the very back row of seats.

"Then what do you call the fact that you are sitting in the back all alone?" Manfredi was still a little testy.

"Antisocial personality disorder." Kowalski added in. "Oof."

Skipper and Amber both turned their attention to Kowalski who had fallen out of his seat when Alexander threw a pillow at him.

"Now who's throwing a fit?"

"You just hit me with a pillow!"

"Be glad it wasn't a brick." Alexander muttered, turning his attention back out the window.

Skipper sighed and shook his head slowly.

A black fox walked down the aisle and set a stack of blankets on the seat next to Skipper. "It's been a while since I've seen Hawk and Manfredi so mad at each other." she said, Her accent was almost Canadian but not quite as far north.

"Yeah. Sorry about the broken bottle in the corner over there. Hawk's temper." Skipper apologized and the fox nodded and walked back into the pilots area.

"Who was that?" Kowalski asked, popping over the seat.

"No idea." Skipper grabbed a blanket and went back to Hawk.

"Any news?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Hawk glared at Skipper.

Skipper shrugged and stormed back to his seat. "Are you happy?" he snapped.

"Skipper? Amber?" a female voice said from the front of the plane. "We need your witness statements."

Skipper recognised the red-orange falcon standing in front of him.

"Oh-Uuh-Hey There, Ki-Kitka." Skipper slapped himself.

"Smooth." Alexander laughed.

Skipper grabbed the pillow and threw it at Alexander.

"Missed! But I get the idea." Alexander slid further down in the seat.

"It's good to see you to Skipper." Kitka smiled and laughed.

"Why do you need a witness statement?" Amber grumbled. "It's on the surveilence."

"Yeah but I'd like to have it from-"

"You can march your fluffy tailfeathers back up there, sister." Rose glared at the falcon.

"I'm just doing my job." Kitka remarked, smiling at Rose.

"And I'm just doing mine." Hawk stepped up next to Skipper and lowered his head, glaring at Kitka.

"Alright." she sighed and returned to the room at the front.

"Crazy bitch." Hawk mumbled.

The door at the back of the plane opened and closed slowly back, everyone looked at the monkey that had entered the main room.

"Well?" Manfredi asked, when the monkey had just stood there for what felt like an eternity.

"She'll live. She had some of the worst internal damages I've ever seen. Actually I'm amazed she lived."

Skipper let out his breath.

"And?" Dave sounded annoyed.

"And she's so drugged that she doesn't know which way is up." the monkey giggled a little.

Hawk and Manfredi both growled.

"Relax it's just a little doctor humor."

"No, it's not." Alexander jumped out of the seat, "It's never a good idea to joke about the current state of a patients medical status."

"And that's why I have the medical degree." the monkey glared at Alexander.

"Can I-"

"As much as that would entertain me, I suggest you refrain from dismembering him." Johnson grumbled.

"Like he could."

Hawk and Manfredi were across the plane and had the monkey pinned to the wall in a second.

"I'll hold him down if you want to redecorate the plane with his insides." Manfredi suggested.

"Tempting, but I'd prefer not to be thrown back in the pen. Thanks for the offer though."

Hawk stepped off of the monkey and signaled for Manfredi to do the same.

The penguin stayed put, still tempted to rip the monkey apart.

"Manfredi. Stand down." Hawk demanded.

The penguin grumbled and turned his captive loose.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Scout picked her head up. "I am sleeping."

"Sorry Scout," Manfredi glared at Hawk.

"Do not apologize. I do not want your pity." the husky stood up, her chest was wrapped with white gauze that had stopped the bleeding.

"How're you feeling?" Lea asked.

Scout shrugged, "Better, I suppose."

"If it weren't for ACIS then, let's face it. We all would have died." Hawk laid down.

"Way to brighten the mood." Manfredi glared at the wolf.

"I'm doing a better job than you."

"I'm not fighting with you here."

The black fox reappeared, she cleared her throat. "We will be landing in California in about 10 minutes."

"California?" Dave asked. "Wha-why?"

"ACIS headquarters?" the fox replied.

"Why?" Flora sat up. "We've given you all the information we have."

"It's procedure." the fox answered flicking her tail.

"Since when?" Rose raised an eyebrow

"Since forever." Hawk added. "Anytime that an agent is lost during a mission, everyone present must undergo a psycological analysis. That's just how it is."

"Then why didn't I get one after Denmark?" Skipper looked at Johnson for conformation.

"Because Grace wasn't really dead." Johnson shrugged.

"So? It was tramatic and you all told me she was."

"Ahem." The fox cleared her throat again. "We will discuss this when we arrive."

**So, In case you were wondering, the next 4 chapters are going to be the 'psychological analysis' of the characters. And there's several twists that will make some people cry. Because I almost cried, then again I was listening to 'Wildfire' by Michael Martin Murphy and thats a depressing song. So, review please. And PM if you want to yell at me for being Emo or something.**


	28. Amber, Sarge and Skipper interview

**Sorry, it's taken son long. In the past 2 weeks I have: punched a wall, bit my best friend, got in 4 arguements, fell down the stairs, slid on the ice and through a fence with the jeep, recived information for 12 colleges that I have no intention of attending, punched my former best friend in the face because she thought she could take me, made out with a friend of mine's cousin, attempted to pull an all nighter, made out with before mention kid again, and get to ride in the Christmas parade. Wow... that's a lot. Any ways. Enjoy and review!**

"Amber?" the black fox swished her tail impatiently.

Amber looked up from the table. "What?"

"We are trying to evaluate your-"

"We've been sitting here absolutely quiet for 5 minutes." Amber glared at the fox.

"Right. Well, I'm Emilia and let's just talk about how you met Grace."

"I thought this was about Akela and Sarge?" Amber continued to glare at the fox.

"I know. But who killed Akela?"

"The water."

Emilia sighed, "Ok who killed Sarge?"

"Grace but-"

"See? Is it possible that you are harboring a grudge against Grace for killing Sarge?"

Amber laughed. "Sarge was an asshole and somebody needed to kill him. Better Grace than me."

"Do you not like Grace?"

"Not like? Grace and I-uh- tolerate each others presence if that's what you are meaning."

"Ok, that's an…answer." The fox scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"I'm going to bring the rest of your team now and continue the evaluation. Ok?"

"If you say ok one more time I swear I will break you in half." Amber threatened.

Emilia smiled and continued to the door.

"It's protocol for me to ask if there's anything you want to say before your team gets here?"

"There's one thing that you'll here from everyone. And I'm going to start by saying this: Akela died doing his job. Last time I checked, the sole purpose of an ACIS agent is to protect and defend. And that's what Akela was doing. He put himself in danger to buy Grace some time. Would Akela have killed Sarge? I don't know but, I would have if it were Sara, or Flora, or Madison in Grace's position. And-"

Emilia slipped back behind the table. "What about Skipper?"

"Excuse me?" Amber looked surprised.

"If it were Skipper who was in Grace's position, would you have done the same thing?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"We aren't done yet!"

"Oh no. We are done, because you are crazy. I'd rather sit in the holding room with Hawk and Manfredi, and they're trying to kill each other!" Amber slammed the door and stormed back into the holding room.

"How'd it go?" Flora asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she jumped up in a chair.

Skipper looked between the silver penguin and the hallway.

"Did you kill her?" Johnson seemed to catch on to the silence from the room and Amber's annoyed look.

"I wish. She's crazy, like not quite Julien crazy but pretty damn close."

"Hawk?" Emilia called from the room.

The wolf pushed himself up.

"I'd be careful getting up and down like that." Manfredi added, "The fact that your shoulder is in a billion pieces just adds to your arthritis."

Hawk growled, and tried to keep his limp hidden.

"Now. Do you want me to use formalities or not?" Emilia started writing stuff down on her clipboard.

"I don't care, let's just get this over with."

"Ok. Were you ever emotionally close to Akela?"

"No."

"Really? It seems like Grace was, so I'd figure that you and Akela got emotionally attached."

"If I say yes where will this conversation lead?"

"Ok. Did you talk to Akela before he died?"

"Uh- sure- why not?"

"Ok sir, I think you need to answer truthfully."

"Yes, I talked to Akela, no it wasn't an argument."

"Ok. What was said?"

"Not much. I told him that he needed to be careful and-" Hawk spaced off, staring and the table.

"Sir? Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. It might not mean much, but a few hours before, Akela and I got into a fight. It wasn't bad, but when I think back on it, he remained mad at me for the rest of-well his life. Do you think that he knew Sarge would kill him but was so mad at me that he didn't care?"

"Ok. It's possible, but one has to be pretty upset to actually go as far as suicide. What all do you remember about this fight?"

"Akela was sick, poisoned I think. My judgment was clouded and I took it out on Kowalski. Then, Akela stepped in and I-I-I fired him."

"That could cause a slight amount of depression."

"A slight?" Hawk jumped up on the table. "I fired him and then he died! How does that make me look to Grace?"

"Like the villain."

"Is it my fault that Akela died? If it is then- It's my fault Sarge died, and it's my fault Grace got hurt."

"I don't think-"

"It's been nice talking, but. I think I'll be leaving now. I've got to apologize to Scout and Grace."

The brown wolf leapt out of the chair and crossed the room.

Emilia shook her head and sighed. 'Is anyone in this damn room sane?', "Probably not." she answered herself outloud.

"Ok, so, Skipper. Just tell me in your own words what happened."

"What-all of it or just some of it?" Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"After the reptilian wolf attacked Grace."

"Grace just laid there. She was bleeding and pretty beat up. I don't know what plan she and Alexander had worked out but whatever it was, Grace overshot it and I guess the rest is well-"

"And what did you feel when Grace was laying there?"

"Grace was more concerned about Scout's health then her own. She tried to bite Alexander when he went to help her. He backed off but my guess is because he figured she was already.. you know... gone. I was worried, I mean, she's probably one of my best friends, I don't know what I'd do without her. I-"

Skipper looked up from the table, then stood up and walked out without saying another word.

"I was right. They are all mental." Emilia sighed and put her head down on the table.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's taken so long. I lost inspiration there for a while but I found him so it's all good. I lost Frank too so if any of you see a black and tan mouse, his name is Frank and he likes peanut butter sandwiches. Do NOT kill him.**

"Get out!" the sound of glass shattering almost covered Emila's order.

Alexander walked back into the room, chuckling to himself.

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds." Mani looked up. "How do you do that?"

"Talent."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Hawk growled, "Any of you? Akela is dead, ACIS is going to be next and you are placing bets on how long Alexander can last through a pysc evaluation? What is wrong with you?"

"Hawk will you just calm down?" Mani snapped, "The only way ACIS is going to collapse is if Grace runs off to Mexico and leaves you in charge."

"You are pushing your luck, Manfredi." the wolf grumbled.

"At least I'm pushing something. The only thing you've ever pushed is a pencil." The penguin jumped up, and readied himself for a fight.

"You worthless little man-whore. I'll- I'll-" Hawk's ears folded back and his teeth flashed white against his darker fur.

"What will you do? Huh? I'm not afraid of you, Lamardi. I could kick you tail with both feet duct taped to the ceiling!"

"Is that an offer?"

Amber shot Skipper a glare, "Are you going to do something about this?"

"I'd rather be caught between a bus and a brick wall. Those two are more likely to drown in each others blood before they stop." Skipper shrugged.

"Grace should have abandoned you when she had the chance!" Manfredi yelled.

Hawk lunged for the penguin, but was thrown to the ground.

Scout stood her ground over Hawk, the brown fur stuck around her mouth showed that she had been the one to call the cease fire.

"Stay outta this half-breed!" Hawk growled.

Scout growled louder and showed her teeth, "I already have one funeral to plan, I have no intentions of attending two more. Now you two knock it off or so help me I will rip you both apart!"

The room fell silent, as if challenging Scout would mean the end of them all. And, in her current state, it just very well might have been.

"Scout." Johnson sighed, "Let's just take a step back and breathe."

The husky shivered, then backed away from Hawk. She retreated to her corner.

"Grace?" Emila pushed the door open.

The wolf didn't even look up, "I don't want to talk to you or anyone else so just leave."

"I just want to-"

Grace allowed a rumble to escape her throat and she wheeled around and pinned Emila to the wall. "Let me ask you something? Have you ever had everything you ever wanted? The perfect job? The perfect everything? And then it gets tossed over the edge of a building in the pouring rain and into the ocean?"

"Ok, that's strangly specific, but, how do you feel?"

Grace stepped back and allowed Emila to fall on the ground, then stood over her. "I feel like you should leave before I mangle you so far beyond recognition, they will have to use dental records and DNA to identify you. To bad by the time they do, I'll be in Brazil."

A loud yelp split the air. "What was that?" Private looked around.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Skipper started down the hallway.

The power suddenly flickered and died.

"Skipper?" Rose asked the dark.

When there was no response, Manfredi and Johnson raced after him.

Hawk scrambled over a chair and made it to the generator, he pulled the switch as the lights came back on.

A few drops of blood trailed from the hallway to the main entrance. Skipper appeared in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

Skipper shook his head and ran out the door.

"Where's he going?" Sal took a half step after Skipper.

"Skipper!" Johnson slid through the path. "Come on! You don't know-" his voice grew fainter down the hallway.

Manfredi waddled in next, "Hawk? Remember what I said about Grace going to Mexico? Well, by the looks of things, you'll be in charge of ACIS after all. Grace will be dead or in jail by the time Skipper gets ahold of her."

"What?" Scout froze with a mortified look on her face.

"Grace just killed the psychiatrist." Johnson returned to the room.


	30. The Final Page

**This is the last chapter. It's a very bittersweet moment. But here we go. I'll try not to cry.**

"Where would she go?" Skipper punched the wall.

"Where would you go if you had just witness the death of your friend, killed your commanding officer, and then killed a shrink?" Dave asked.

Skipper just glared at him. "No where. Because that wouldn't happen. Wait, this is justa dream! I'm dreaming."

"Uh.. Skipper?" Amber rolled her eyes, "Why would all of us be having the exact same dream?"

"It happens." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Sometimes."

"If this is one big mutual dream then we should call the world record book, because this is relativly unheard of." Flora kicked a peice of grass.

Hawk trotted out the door and across the yard to the group. "You're free to go back to New York now."

"So that's it?" Sara sounded hurt."What about Grace?"

"She has been deemed a threat to society." Hawk had to pause to catch himself, "We have a team set for her-"

"You can't just kill her without hearing her side!" Dave snapped. "How do we know that bitch didn't attack Grace first?"

"What happened is Grace's temper." Hawk was over his emotional state and now ready to do his job. "And next time you open your mouth I suggest you think about your superiors. Could've saved you alot of trouble."

Dave made a move to attack Hawk, but Scout stopped him. "He is not worth your trouble, Dave. Just leave him be. He will get what is coming to him."

"Is that a threat, Agent?" Hawk snarled.

"It's a promise." Scout stood her ground for a few seconds, before turning around and starting towards the airstrip.

"And don't bother to try to help Grace, that's a crime." Hawk called after Scout.

The husky covered the ground and slid to a stop in front of Hawk. "DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TWICE?"

Hawk returned Scout's growl, "I-"

"That's enough!" Johnson stepped between the canines, "Scout you get your fluffy tail on that airplane right this instant."

Scout retreated, as told.

Johnson then turned his anger towards Hawk, "And you. You should know better than to jump to conclusions about Grace. Maybe Dave's right. Maybe Grace is innocent."

"The innocent don't run." Hawk sighed and dropped his head, he sulked back towards the building.

**_Outside Alturas, California_**

The WCT station was just slowing down for the night, a collie sat sleepily behind the counter. The sound of the bell annoucned the arrival of someone.

"How can I help ya?" the collie asked without even looking up.

"I need a ride to the Canadian border."

The collie looked up, surprised that someone needed a ride to the border at this hour."Runnin from the feds are ya?"

The visitor laughed, "You could say that."

"Aren't we all. What'd ya do? Drugs? Hold up?" The collie was begining to shuffle through some papers looking for the next train to Canada.

The visitor didn't answer.

"Alright. I can get ya to British Columbia, but that's as far as ya get. Ya have to jump some trains and ride in freight but, I think, you'll make it." The collie turned to look at the vistitor. "Can I get a name?"

The figure looked up and met the collie's eyes with blue-green eyes, "I think it's best is we don't exchange that information, otherwise, it might slip out that you were involved in that drug bust a few years back, that'd look pretty damn bad on a resume don't you think?"

"What the hell are you talkin about?" The collie shifted nervously.

"That's what I thought." the visitor grabbed the list of trains and dashed out the door.

The collie looked down at the counter, the visitor's paws had left rust colored marks on the counter.

**_Somewhere on Coney Island_**

As night was falling an older couple was taking a walk on the beach. Jim spotted something on the ground ahead of them, "Eva, Look at that."

"It looks like a dog," Eva knelt down near the figure.

"Be careful! It might have a disease." Jim warned.

"It's still alive. Oh, Jim what if it's a sign!" Eva stood up and touched Jim's arm.

Jim studdied the dog, It was much bigger than any dog he had ever seen, it's red and tan fur was soaked in sea water. Some of the water had evaporated and left behind traces of salt. Something about this dog seemed, almost pitiful, broken. He sighed. "Alright, We'll take him home and the try to fing his owner."

"Who's to say he has one?" Eva asked.

"Collar." Jim said, picking the dog up carefully. "Here's a tag. It says.." he squinted trying to pick out the letters, "Coal."

"Then that's what we'll call him." Eva led the way back towards the cottage.

**_Dr. Blowhole's Liar_**

The falcon landed on the edge of the building. He had been following Grace after she had escaped Dr. Blowhole the first time, and now. "I told you there's nothing here." he grumbled into the transmitter.

A staticy voice came back over "Well -p look-g. Sh-'sgotta- there some-"

"I'm telling you that there's no sign of this mythical 'Reptilian Wolf'. They were lying." the falcon looked around.

A shadow fell across the falcon. "Were they?" a voice growled.

The falcon spun around, ready to attack.

On the other side of the transmitter, Manfredi froze. "Bill?" The line went dead, the only sound was the dial tone and it's droning _beep beep beep beep..._

**I just want to thank everyone for making this possible, I really couldn't have done it with out you. Thank you for the OC's, the chapters, the reviews and your time. Without you all it wouldn't have been possible. I told you that you would like the ending, and you did didn't you? I just wanted to also apologize if I started out using your OC and then kind of just uh stopped. I tried not to but I the middle there, I was really confused and couldn't keep everyone straight so, I'm very sorry. Again, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Alex- Mufasa-lives-on-in-your-Heart**

**Alexander- 13thsense**

**Amber, Flora, Madison, Sara-Asmith137**

**Dave- HardRocker21**

**Grace, Akela, Hawk, Sarge-Me (Adr62395ian)**

**Rose, Lea, Sal- Karenkook**

**Scout- annoynomus**

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private-Nickelodeon and Dreamworks.**

**Some of you *cough* Molly108*cough* were wondering about a sequel, So here is my public serivce announcement on that subject: I have no intentions of writing a sequel, if another author choses to do so I will gladly allow them to use the idea will be more than willing to help he/she with the story.**


End file.
